Shikon Point
by Maddycat2000
Summary: What would all of the InuYasha characters be like if they were all in high school & they didn't have any powers to protect them? Will Kikyo get InuYasha back? Will Sango & Miroku have a chance? And whats Naraku up to?
1. A New School Year

**Shikon Point (Chapter 1)**

It was a sunny day. A girl with long black hair ran along the side walk, hurrying to get to her destination. She was holding a notebook in one hand & her book bag in the other. She stopped not once until she reached Midoriko High School. She was almost late for school on her first day! Kagome was almost never late & she hated it when she was.

"C'mon Kagome" she thought to herself, "just a little farther."

Just as the doors started to close she slipped in. She just stood there for 10 seconds thinking about how she had made it in time without stupid InuYasha & his stupid car. She had made it there without a car ride from anyone that day, but then she remembered she still had to get to class. She scurried off to her first class of the year with a smile on her face.

"See, I can do stuff without him if I want to" she thought to herself as she sat down. Then she forgot about almost being late & put her full attention on school.

* * *

Sango was daydreaming when she felt someone's hand edging its way down her back. She turned to see a dark haired boy leaning over his desk making his way to her butt.

"Miroku!" There was a loud slapping sound. Everyone turned in their seats to see a red handmark on the boy's face & a very angry Sango. They immadieatly turned back around as if nothing had happened. Everyone was used to this, it happened everyday. A less than surprised teacher walked calmly over to Miroku's desk. She took out a detention form, put it on his desk & walked back to the front of the class as smoothly as ever.

"I should have known", Sango thought to herself. Miroku was always trying to touch her butt. She couldn't blame herself for not expecting it on the first day since there had been no Miroku to slap during the whole summer, but she still wished she had been ready for it.

She started to drift back off into her dream world when she heard a little "Pssst" & turned around.

"You didn't have to slap me so hard." an embarassed Miroku whispered to her.

"You didn't have to be a pervert like last year" she mumbled back. She looked around the room to see if any of her less perverted friends were in the class at this time as well. She didn't see any, so she turned back around to Miroku.

"Any new victims?" she asked Miroku casually as she scanned the walls (she didn't want to look him in the eye in case he got any ideas).

"Only you." he replied with a smirk.

"So you had a smack-free summer?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well... I didn't say that..."

"It's always the same with you, Miroku."

"What's that supposed to mean!" he asked, almost forgetting to keep his voice down.

"You know what it means." she replied. Miroku seemed to tighten up a bit at this. He knew that he liked women & he felt he didn't have to apologize for that. Sango turned back to the front of the classroom thinking that their conversation was over.

"What did you do this summer?" Miroku asked quickly, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, I found the love of my life & now I'm pregnant." she said sarcastically. She didn't want to talk about her summer with Miroku. She didn't want him to know she had pretty much no fun without him.

"What!" Miroku said a little too loudly.

"Miroku, do you need another detention?" the teacher asked in an uninterested way. She was quite used to having to be strict with Miroku.

"No, Mrs. Kaede." he said almost as though he had memorized those three words.

"Good." She continued teaching & Miroku looked back at Sango. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She quietly laughed at Miroku's jealousy. He always flirted with other women, but if she ever showed any interest in a different man the green monster came out.

"Happy now?" Miroku asked with regret.

"You should have seen your face. You really believed it!" she quietly informed him.

"Why wouldn't I believe that?" Miroku asked seriously.

Sango began to answer & then stopped. This is what she hated him & loved him, he always somehow complimented her in a way that really made her happy when she was trying to be angry with him. She wished she didn't like him. She wished she could take some interest in another guy, but she just didn't really like any other guys like that. She could never tell if Miroku knew that though. Somehow he could be secretive so easily.

Suddenly the bell rang. She gathered her things & headed for the door as quickley as possible.

"San--" Miroku started, but then he realized she was already halfway out the door. He sighed & left for his next class.

* * *

InuYasha shuffled to his new locker as he looked over the detention form he had gotten for being late. He sighed. It was the first day & he was already in trouble. He knew he would also be getting it from Sango & Kagome for forgetting to pick them upHe always drove them to school, but he had just skipped it that day because of his lateness. Sango wasn't the real one he'd have to fight with about being late though. It was Kagome. She always got mad at him so easily. It really pissed him off. Kagome never got as pissed with Miroku as she did with him & Miroku was the biggest pervert of the century! Now that he thought of it Sango was the one that yelled at Miroku when he did something wrong. Did they have some kind of system?

"Hey, Inu." InuYasha turned around to see Miroku. He noticed a slightly red mark on Miroku's face which was anything, but unusual.

"Hi Miroku." InuYasha said while loading his stuff into his locker.

"Who did you have in your home room?" Miroku asked.

"The only ones I knew were Kikyo & Kouga." he replied shortly. "Shouldn't you be putting away your things at your own locker?"

"Already done." Miroku said proudly.

"Yeah well, it's not like there's a prize for being early." InuYasha mumbled. "Can you believe the teachers? I already got a detention." InuYasha protested.

"Yeah. I got one, too." Miroku said helping InuYasha unpack.

"You couldn't even hold back until lunch?" InuYasha asked.

"I didn't see her all... wait how did you know what I got the detention for?" a confused Miroku asked.

"I'd have to be an idiot not to know."

"Well, I guess Kagome is an idiot then" Miroku replied smoothly.

"She's not an ido--" he stopped. He knew he would get teased by Miroku if he stood up for her, not to mention he would be questioning himself, why he had stood up for her all day. "Only Kagome could be that stupid." he finally agreed.

* * *

Kagome walked out to the lunchroom & scanned the room for Sango. She spotted Sango at the spot in the lunchroom that they liked to call 'The Castle'. They called it the castle because it was the perfect table in the lunchroom. It wasn't too crowded, you could get into the snack bar quickly & easily from there, the bathrooms were the perfect distance away from it & if you want to talk privately there was a small room very close by that isn't used for any purpose. Not many people knew that there was a room there, so often they used it as a little clubhouse.

Kagome also saw InuYasha there. She was still mad at him. He was supposed to pick her up that morning, but instead she was pushed out the door & had to walk because it was obvious that he wasn't coming. He could have told her if he couldn't manage to pick her up that day, but he didn't. He almost made her late!

"Stupid InuYasha." she mumbled to herself as she slowly walked over to Sango.

"Hey Kag!" Sango said while running over to her best friend. "How was your summer?"

"It was fine." She said then she turned to InuYasha. "You almost made me late on the first day of school!" she said glaring at him.

"Well, I was actually late," he argued back.

"That doesn't mean you have to make the rest of us late as well! You could have called me ahead of time so that I could start walking earlier or you could have just used your alarm clock. That's what they're for!" she half yelled at him.

"Yea, next time call please." Sango said & then sat down.

"I knew it! Sango never gets pissed with me!" he thought to himself as Kagome continued to yell at him.

"How was everyone's summer?" Miroku asked as he walked over. He acted as though he didn't notice they had been fighting.

Kagome turned to Miroku "Mine was pretty good. Yours must have been great though. I would give anything to go to the islands for the whole summer!" Kagome said happily & to InuYasha's delight, totally forgetting about almost being late.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad. Not bad at all."

"Sesshoumaru's 'wasn't bad' either." InuYasha grumbled to himself quietly. With that the few of them that were still standing sat down & started eating.

* * *

Kagome & Sango had decided to walk back to Kagome's house after their first day of school. They had loads to talk about.

"So how hard do you think this year is going to be?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. The teachers seem nice to me, InuYasha doesn't like them though..."

Sango giggled. "Didn't they both get detention?" Sango asked.

"Yeah! On their first day, too!"

"That's got to be a record, even for them!"

"Yeah, maybe. We haven't really been checking the book lately... " Kagome replied.

"Oh my gosh! That old record book we tried to make ourselves? That was ages ago! Wow, you still remember that?"

"I actually found it when I was cleaning my room a few days ago. We were soo cute!"

Sango sighed as this conversation brought back memories. Some good, some bad. It brought back memories for Kagome as well. They both walked the rest of the distance to Kagome's house silently, both swimming in an ocean of thoughts. When they got there they ran up the stairs & observed all the odd, but cute records they had come up with.

* * *

As InuYasha got in his car to go home he saw Kagome & Sango walking. He thought of giving them a ride, but he decided not to. They might bring up the 'not picking them up' thing again. As he drove he thought about all the things that could happen. Would this year be different than the others? He knew that there was no way that he could do something like getting straight A's, but maybe something else cool might happen. He couldn't really think of anything at the moment, but he felt like something important would take place this year. He recapped his day in his mind.

In his home room Kikyo had looked at him in a funny way. He hadn't really thought about the look before. He & she had dated a while ago. A lot of people looked at a lot of other people in that way when he thought about it. Like Sango, she sometimes looked at Miroku in that way & that couldn't mean anything except maybe that he was a pervert, which he was. Kikyo thought he was a pervert? No, couldn't be.

"Kouga does look at Kagome in that way & everyone knows he likes her..." he thought. His insides sort of turned at the thought of Kouga & Kagome getting together. They had had a small relationship for a very short time, but he still didn't like to imagine them like that. He & Kouga pretty much hated each other for as long as he could remember.

"Why am I thinking about crap like this?" he thought to himself. "This is the kind of things girls fuss over." He made himself stop thinking about it & kept his thoughts on the road the rest of his way home. He turned quickly & stopped in his driveway. He saw Sesshoumaru's car as he pulled in. It was easy to tell the difference because Sessh always had the fancy types of cars & the rest of his family just didn't. It seemed like he got a new one every five minutes while InuYasha was stuck with his parent's old Red Jeep. It wasn't a terrible car, but compared to Sesshoumaru's it wasn't drivable. That was one of the reasons he didn't like it when Sesshoumaru came to his house. There were many more as well as that, including he & Sesshoumaru were as close as the North & South Pole.

Before he went into the house he couldn't help but look at Sessh's new car. This time it was a Silver Porsche. Most of the time his brother's cars were silver. It just seemed to be his color. He looked in the car & saw the smallest phone he had ever seen. It was one of the newer versions that were about as thick as a child's book. It was like Sessh could never run out of money. It got InuYasha pissed.

Just then InuYasha's older & more clunky cell phone started to ring. He hesitated to answer it. He wasn't really in a chitchat mood. Finally with a grumble he picked it up.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"InuYasha?" the caller asked.

"Yea?" he said, in an annoyed voice. He hated it when people asked that. Who else would answer his phone!

"Hey it's Kag. Me & Sango just found this old made up record book that we tried to publish a few years ago. Do you remember it? Well, anyway we wanted to inform you & Miroku that you've both just made a record." Kagome said trying not to giggle. "You both got the title 'First Detention of the Year'." She said it like it was what every guy dreamed of.

"What about that other kid that got detention before school actually started last year?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, well uh..." she didn't know what to say to that.

InuYasha heard her hesitation & decided to be nice... for the time being.

"Well, thanks a lot. I'd like to thank the school principal, Miroku & Mrs. Kaede" he said, trying to sound excited. He could hear Kagome & Sango stifling giggles on the phone.He smiled for a second, he usually wasn't the funny one, but when he was, he enjoyed it. "When do I get my prize then?" he asked.

"Oh, um... now?" Kagome asked, "Want to meet up some place?"

"Yea, Sesshoumaru is here for a few hours so that'd be great." he calmly answered.

"Okay." she said, "Would you mind asking Miroku to come, too? We haven't told him the exciting news yet" Kagome said in such an enthusiastic voice that you couldn't tell if she was still pretending to be excited about the old record book or if she really was.

"So where are we meeting then?"

"Um... I don't know. You want to meet at any place in particular?"

"Nope. Not really."

"Okay then..." Kagome paused & InuYasha could hear her whispering to Sango in the background, "The Coffee House?"

"Fine." Inu said flatly & hung up. He got back in his car & drove away from his house as fast as he could. He'd call Miroku when he was far enough away from the scent of his half brother, but if he had looked back at his house he would have noticed that Sesshoumaru had been watching him through the window from the second he arrived in the drive way.

To be Continued

* * *

Thanks for reading! I will put up the 2nd Chapter when I feel that enough people have rated for me to continue. I REALLY want to continue so pleeaassee rate! I love to hear comments, good or bad :)

Sincerely,

Maddycat2000


	2. Total Embarrassment

**Shikon Point (Chapter 2)**

InuYasha twiddled his thumbs as he waited for Miroku, Sango & Kagome to arrive at the Coffee House. He knew that Sango & Kagome would be late because neither of them had a car of their own, Miroku didn't have a reason, though. Miroku had a new blue Jaguar. Well, It wasn't really new, but it was much newer than InuYasha's old Jeep.

"Where is he?" InuYasha thought to himself. Just then there was a honk. He turned his head to see the three of them making their way over to him. Obviously Miroku had given them a ride.

"Hey Inu!" Kagome said in a happy voice as she ran over to the table where he was sitting. She was holding a bunch of old papers which he guessed was this 'record book' that they were talking about on the phone.

"Hi. Is that this 'book' that you were talking about?" he asked.

"Yup!" she said with a big grin. He couldn't tell why she was so excited about finding a bunch of old papers, but he knew he'd get scolded if he voiced this opinion & he wanted this to last, so he shut his mouth. Miroku waved at him as he walked in the door. On his cheek was a hand mark that looked so bad that InuYasha had to wince when he saw it. A blushing Sango pushed past Miroku & sat next to Kag.

"You guys have to see all the records we came up with," she said, slightly bushing.

"Yea, they're adorable!" Kagome squeaked happily. She placed the papers on the table & InuYasha took a closer look at it. It looked like a piece of crap to him. A bunch of badly colored pictures with writing that was too messy to read & then binded with staples. What could they find so great about that? Girls were all sentimental, though.

"No." he mumbled. Luckily for him Kagome didn't hear. Kagome started opening it & showing them different records. Kagome & Sango started taking turns reading & showing them records.

"InuYasha for being the most pissed person on the earth," Sango read. She looked at Kagome waiting for an explanation.

"Well, he does get mad a lot." she said, not looking him in the eyes. Kagome searched it for one to get back at Sango for. She smirked.

"For grabbing my butt 94 times... Miroku!" Everyone had a different expression; Kagome had a huge grin, Sango's face had turned green the moment that Kagome had said the word 'grabbing', InuYasha looked like he was about to violently strangle Miroku right there & Miroku's face was totally full of surprise. Kagome suddenly noticed that she had said that Miroku had touched her butt, so she corrected herself.

"Oh, Sango wrote that, not me."

"You counted?" Miroku asked. "I didn't even count" he said as though he regretted not counting. InuYasha seemed to be calming down, but Sango on the other hand looked lik a giant tomato head.

"Sango?" Kagome called. She didn't answer. "Shoot. I went too far," she thought. InuYasha looked over at Sango & started to laugh openly. He wasn't going to act all sorry about it either. It was damn funny & they all knew it, but he was still the only one laughing. Miroku was giving Sango 'the lovey dovey' look, Sango's head could still pass as a tomato & Kagome looked like she was about to die.

"Erm... we'll be right back." Kagome said trying to make her smile look real. She then started pulling Sango away from the scene.

"That was the funniest thing I've heard all day" InuYasha commented while he sipped his coffee. The girls came back in a few minutes. Kagome wearing a huge fake smile.

"How about we get a turn looking at it?" a cocky Miroku said while grinning at Sango.

"Whatever" she mumbled back. The boys grabbed the book & started laughing hysterically.

"You have to share what you find" Kagome said blushing.

"Sango & Kagome for being the prettiest princesses that ever walked the earth as the prettiest most beautifulest!" InuYasha snorted with laughter. Miroku threw the book on the table & the both of them rolled around in their seats laughing as hard as ever. Both the girls blushed heavily & waited for the guys to finish laughing. They waited and waited, but they continued to laugh as hard as ever. Finally Kagome and Sango got up and left. They couldn't take the humiliation any longer.

* * *

"They're jerks!" a red faced Kagome commented when they got back to her house. They had to walk back since they had gotten a ride to the Coffee House by Miroku and there was no way they would sit there & wait for him to stop laughing so that they could get a ride. Kag's house was closer, so they decided to walk there. They hadn't talked to each other at all during the whole walk. They were too embarassed to bring it up in public, but now in the privacy of Kagome's house they could talk about it as much as they wanted.

"Oh. We forgot to bring the book back with us..." Sango said, not knowing if she should be happy or sad about this. Kagome hesitated also. They had liked it so much when they found it, but after that, she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to see it again.

"Maybe they'll forget it there, too" she said in a hopeful, but unsure voice. This gave Sango a huge grin & they both started to giggle.

"It was kind of bad how we used the word 'prettiest' in a sentence twice! We would never say that now."

"Yea. Not in a million years!" she agreed.

"Weren't you the one that wrote that in there?" Sango asked. She saw Kagome freeze & took that as a yes. "I wonder what everyone else would think about that..."

"Well, if they figured that out, I'm sure they'd also know that you counted how many times someone groped you." she hinted to Sango. Sango got all red in the face again.

"Kagome! You know I like him... a little bit." Kagome laughed at this.

"A little bit, my butt. You looooove him" she teased.

"Yea, well he's never going to know because you're never going to tell him."

"What? You would just never tell him if I didn't? I simply must tell him the news then!" Sango gave her a dangerous look. Kagome wouldn't put it past Sango to tackle her. Sango always had been extremely good at physical like that. Her whole family was, and there was absolutely no way that she could take her on, then live to tell the tale. "Maybe we should get something to drink" she said quickly, changing the subject.

"Yea. Let's go get a snack or something." Sango replied, happy to be off the subject of her feelings for Miroku. "I don't love him. I just like him a little. Just a little." she thought to herself. They started to make their way down to the kitchen when Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Sango almost fell over her.

"Kag, are you okay?" she said alarmed.

"Sango, I'm thinking maybe forgetting the book wasn't such a good idea. What if someone finds it there after they leave, and what if that someone reads it. And that someone could just be someone we know..." Kagome didn't even need to finish her sentance. Sango grabbed her arm & pulled her out the door.

* * *

"That was halarious" InuYasha laughed after the girls left.

"Yeah. How young were they?" InuYasha shrugged.

"Somewhere in middle school probably. So what else have they got in this 'great book'?" he said, sarcastically.

"Hm... first pimple, best outfit, nicest glas---" he started, but InuYasha cut him off.

"So, basically the rest is just girly shit?"

"Uhhh... I guess you could say that." Miroku said politely, while closing the book. Miroku never cursed as much as InuYasha. Another thing that pissed InuYasha off. Miroku always tried to seem polite. It made InuYasha seem like a worse person.

"Well, this didn't last as long as planned..."

"How long did you want it to last?" Miroku asked.

"As long as possible. Sesshoumaru is back at home for a while and I was hoping I could dodge him all day."

"Oh. Well, have you ever tried bonding with him?" Miroku said, as if it was nothing.

"NO! I'm not gonna start spilling my guts out to that spoiled asshole, like some girl!" he said a little too loud. Some people turned around to see if there was a fight or something. "What the fuck, are you looking at?" he said to the people staring and as if that was their cue, they all returned to what they were doing.

"InuYasha please keep your voice down." Miroku said quietly.

"Why should I?" he replied stubbornly.

"How about we go somewhere else." Miroku suggested. He got up and started to walk out. "Sorry about my friend, he's had a rough day." he apologised to everyone. Then he motioned for InuYasha to follow. He got up slowly and made his way to the door. Before he steped out the door he made one last thing clear.

"Just for the record, he appologized, not me" he noted to everyone in the room, then casually walked over to his car with Miroku.

* * *

"Just... a little... farther..." Sango gasped as he walked towards the Coffee House sweating & tired. Kagome was about 5 feet behind her and in worse shape. Kagome didn't try to speak.

"Why waste the energy?" she thought.

"Miroku? InuYasha?" called out in a bit of a dry voice. Kagome looked up slightly to see that indeed both men were right there in front of the the Coffee House. She sighed with relief. A slight smile & blush followed. Their faces were already red enough so that there wasn't much of a difference if they blushed, so she didn't hide it. Sango pulled her energy & ran over to them. "Boy am I glad to see you two didn't leave yet." she said with a huge grin of releaf.

"Sango? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked in a semi-surprised voice.

"Well, we thought maybe you might have forgotten the book here so we hurried over here." Sango replied. It sounded so stupid out loud.

"Oh, well, you know you could have just called either of our cells." he pointed out. Kagome grunted, then glared at Sango.

"What? You followed me! It's not all my fault." she said, defending her honor.

"Get them to drive us and you're forgiven."

"Hey, Kagome didn't see you there. How far did you run?" he asked, looking at their sweaty faces.

"Doesn't matter can you drive us back though?" she asked hopefully. If she played her cards right she could make him do anything and she knew it.

"Of course! Do you really think that I'd make you walk all the way back home, again?" Sango smiled & batted her eye lashes. Sango, Miroku & InuYasha started to pile into their cars.

"Wait. Sango! You're forgetting the reason we ran all this way!" She turned to Miroku "Do you guys have the book?"

"InuYasha do you have it?" Miroku asked InuYasha.

"Why would you think I'd have it?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Erm... I'll go get it." he jumped out of his car and ran into the Coffee House. After about a minute of waiting, Kagome decided she didn't want to sit in silence the whole time.

"So, what are you so angry about?" she asked turning to InuYasha.

"How would you know if I'm angry or not?"

"It's not that complicated to tell." she replied. "So what is it?"

"The usual." he replied not looking Kagome in the eye. Sango obviously wasn't paying attention to Kagome & InuYasha's little chat. She was watching Miroku closely as he talked (AKA: flirted) with one of the attractive waitresses.

"What's taking him so long?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"The usual," he repeated, not looking in Miroku's direction. He knew what he was doing without looking. Miroku was always the same.

"The book is right there in front of him! He doesn't need help from some waitress," she said, an irritated look on her face. Kagome sighed. She didn't know how InuYasha couldn't tell that Sango liked Miroku. It was easier to see than female stars in bathing suits. Maybe it was just boys. Somehow it always seemed to her that boys had some kind blindfold that wouldn't let them see things like this. They were simply less perceptive. Just then Miroku came out of the Coffee House with the book in one hand, the waitress' phone number in the other & a huge grin on his face. There was a loud "SMACK!" and with that the girls' driver changed from Miroku to Inu.

* * *

"Can you drop Kagome off first?" Sango asked. "I've got to get home & I left some stuff there that I need to bring home."

"Fine." he replied flatly. "Who's keeping the so called 'record book' then?"

"Sango. If anyone has a reason to make sure it never sees the light of day, it's Sango." Kagome explained. Sango sighed looked out the window. She felt uncomfortable talking about what she now called the 'record book accident'."

"I don't need to know why. I just asked who. It's not like I care."

"I know." Kagome replied with a small smirk. InuYasha stoped at Kagome's house let both girls out & waited for Sango to get back. He looked around his car looking for something to keep his mind on. He noticed the book on Sango's seat. He looked around to see if anyone was looking. No one was. He picked up the book and flipped through looking for anything worth his time. He stopped at a big hand drawn picture of what he guessed was him. He read the title aloud.

"The Cutest Guy Who Flunked a Grade" he read. As soon as the words left his lips he started to blush. He knew it wasn't the best title to be given, but the thought that Kagome might have called him cute made him blush. He didn't know why he blushed at this and he tried to shake it off, but it wasn't that easily dismissed. He heard Kagome's door open. He threw the book back in its place & looked away as though he hadn't been doing anything.

"Bye Sango." Kagome called as she waved to her friend. "Protect that book." she giggled. InuYasha noticed he was still blushing.

"Maybe I can pass it off as being aggrevation." he thought. "Hurry up. I don't have all day." he yelled trying to sound as though he had had nothing to do while they were gone.

"I'm hurrying." Sango said smoothly as she got into the car, not paying any attention to the book. Sango waved to Kagome one more time before they were out of view. InuYasha tried not to make any eye contact in case she saw through his aggrevation act. He kept his eyes & thoughts on the road. He tried to go as fast as possible without being caught. Sango's house was farther away from the rest of the group's houses, so it always took extra time to get there even if InuYasha sped a little. Sango scanned InuYasha's face.

"What are you blushing about?" Sango asked curiously. InuYasha almost ran into another car when she asked him this.

"I'm not blushing. I'm just pissed that you took so long." he said in his normal semi-angry voice.

"It's not like we were in there forever. You can barely say that we were in there for a minute." Sango said.

"Okay, I think she believes it. We're almost to her house right now." he thought to himself. He took a fast turn, but parked in front of Sango's house safely.

"You're going to kill someone with your driving someday."

"No one asked you for a prediction." he replied.

"Well, bye. See you at school & thanks for the ride!" she said with a smile.

"See you at school." With that Sango walked up to her door & let herself in. As soon as InuYasha made sure she could get in, he sped off. The rest of his drive home he couldn't help, but think about Kagome. He thought a little about Sango and Kikyo as well. Sango had liked him a while back & tried to kiss him. InuYasha had never liked Sango that way & he never would though. Sango called that time 'A Total Confusion' now.

He and Kikyo had gone out for a while & they had really liked each other. However they did break up and after that Kikyo was a totally different person. Before she had been happy & warm, like Kagome. But now she was as cold as ice. They both still had feelings for each other in a way, but they weren't the same. And now, some how he felt close to Kagome. It was the stupidest thing ever and he knew that, some how he couldn't just dismiss some of the feelings he had when he was around her. When he got back to his own house it was almost 11:00. He got out of his car, glad to see Sessh's car gone. He stretched his tired body and started to think about it as he walked to the front door. This time he stopped and physically shook his head.

"I do not like Kagome. She does not like me. There's nothing to think about." he told himself in his thoughts. It took him a minute to process this information. Then he opened his front door walked in and got ready for bed.

To Be Continued

* * *

Thanks for reading it! Please reveiw & read the next one! I'm proud of this because it has the first bit of real humor. Sorry that it curses, but that's just InuYasha's character. He curses. I'm not going to change him just because I don't like the fact that he does curse. The third chapter should be out soon. I'll hurry to get it written, spell checked & all that other good stuff. I hope you all liked it. Please reveiw, remember contructive critism never hurt anyone!

Thanks again for reading,

Maddycat2000


	3. Sore Hands & Faces

**Shikon Point (Chapter 3)**

"No, please, don't." a teen age girl gasped as she tossed in her sleep. "Don't leave me here!" She rolled off her bed & with a loud 'THUMP' she woke up. She blinked and got up sleepily. She picked up her brush and headed for the bathroom. She sat on the sink and slowly brushed her long black silky hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"It was just a dream, I won't lose him again" she assured herself quietly. She looked into her own big brown eyes. Her thoughts stayed on her appearance for a few more seconds before they returned to InuYasha. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She missed him every moment of everyday lately. Just then her thoughts were interrupted.

"Kikyo! You're going to be late." She listened to these words, then turned her head back to her own reflection. Sometimes she could see how she looked like this Kagome girl, other times she saw no similarity. She half-smiled at her reflection.

"I'll have him this year. I know he still loves me & I'm going to get him back." she whispered to herself in her usual cold voice.

"Kikyo! Get down here, already!" someone yelled from downstairs. With that, she walked back to her room and got ready for school.

* * *

"Hey Kag! Over here!" someone called out to Kagome as she made her way outside to wait for InuYasha to pick her up.

"Oh, hey Shippou!" she said with a warm smile as a little boy made his way over to her.

"Kagome, whatcha doing?" he asked, grinning at her. It was no secret that Shippou liked Kagome. All kids liked her. She was simply great with kids. InuYasha always said it was just because she was a girl, but everyone knew that he just said that because he had nothing else to blame it on.

"I'm waiting for InuYasha to pick me up. He forgot to yesterday, but Sango and I are giving him another chance."

"What are you going to do if he forgets today, too?" Shippou asked in a curious voice.

"Well, Kouga said he could give us a ride, so then Sango & I would go with him." Kagome said looking down at the ground. She seemed not to want to talk about it. Shippou didn't notice this, or at least he pretended he didn't.

"Does InuYasha know that?"

"Erm... why should he? It's not really his business." she said looking uncomfortable. Shippou looked up at the car driving by.

"Hey, InuYasha!" he said, with a big childish grin on his face. Kagome nearly jumped when she heard his name. She looked over & indeed there was InuYasha in his old red Jeep.

"You're here early." she said trying to wipe the 'I was just talking about you' expression off her face.

"Yea, don't expect it later. I just wanted to get you off my back." he said in a slightly annoyed tone. Kagome blushed at this and looked down. "You coming?"

"Oh, yea. Sorry." Kagome said, blushing a little more & looking down as she got into the red Jeep. "Bye Shippou!" she said while waving at Shippou.

"Bye Kagome! Bye Inu!" Shippou yelled back as they began to drive away.

"That kid needs to get a life." InuYasha mumbled to himself as they sped past Shippou. Kagome then lectured him about him needing to be more polite for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Miroku stood outside of the school waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. As he stood outside the school he couldn't help, but 'view the scenery' as he called it which in other words meant checking out every girl in view. He smiled to himself as a tall blonde walked by. Girls always seemed to be early, so he tried to be early to school as well so he could watch them giggle with each other. All of his friends had gotten used to his ultra perverted mind & seemed to not notice it as much, except for Sango. She slapped him for the littlest things lately. His mind went blank as another girl walked by. He reached out a hand and got a smack in return.

"I still got it" he mumbled to himself while wearing a big smirk on his face. Just then InuYasha's car pulled up. Kagome & Sango jumped out as InuYasha stopped at the curb before parking. Sango gave Miroku an odd look as she walked over.

"Hey, Miroku." Kagome smiled.

"Oh, hey." he replied still daydreaming a little.

"Hello? Miroku? You okay?" she asked as Miroku drooled at a new girl. Sango took this as her cue. 'SMACK!' Miroku sat on the ground rubbing his face.

"It's not like it's hurting anyone" he grumbled.

"Pervert" Sango grumbled, crossing her arms & pouting. InuYasha walked over to where they were and shook his head in pity.

"Miroku, you need help." InuYasha said looking down at Miroku. Kagome, feeling uncomfortable, decided to change the subject.

"So... anything interesting going on?" Kagome asked, trying to find a good subject. Miroku and Sango glared at her, then looked at each other and looked away from each other.

"Pervert" Sango mumbled again as she walked away entering the school.

* * *

A girl with red pigtails scurried to her class dropping some papers as she went.

"Darn it! I'm late again!" she said quietly to herself as she opened to door to her next class.

"Ayame!" Mrs. Kaede called in a sharp voice the moment the girl opened the door. "Late again? You're not having a good start of school" the teacher scolded as Ayame took her seat. Ayame blushed trying not to look at the people that were staring at her.

"It won't happen again Mrs.Kaede." she replied in an apologetic voice. Mrs.Kaede then went on with her teaching. "Why am I always late?" Ayame thought to herself. "Kagome is never late... maybe that's why Kouga likes her..." She looked over at Kouga. He seemed to be paying perfect attention to Mrs.Kaede, he was the perfect student. "When should I tell him?" she asked herself.

When Ayame was little she had known Kouga and at the time he promised her that he would go out with her, but sadly around that time her parents moved & she didn't see him again. When her parents moved back in the middle of last year she was extremely happy, but now she realized he didn't remember her. She knew that she'd have to remind him, but it wasn't that easy to just casually remind someone that they promised to go out with her years ago. And even worse, there was a rumor going around that Kouga liked a girl named Kagome. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Ayame? Could you try to pretend that you care about your school work!" Mrs.Kaede questioned in a frustrated voice.

"Yes, Mrs.Kaede. I'm sorry." she apologised. Mrs.Kaede sent her a threatening look, then returned to the lesson.

"Stay focused, Ayame!" she ordered herself in her thoughts, "Daydreaming isn't going to help you get into a good college." And with that she focused on school only looking at Kouga every other minute.

* * *

Kagome shivered as a slight breeze passed by. She didn't think that she needed a light jacket this early in the year, but obviously she did. She waited for the rest of them to make it over to where she was.

"Yuck. Lunch was gross." Sango commented as she reached Kagome.

"Yea, whose bright idea was it to serve that today anyway?" Miroku asked. Kagome made a face as the taste of the old baked beans returned.

"I wish I had a toothbrush with me" she said.

"Okay, change the subject please! I can't stand to think about it." Sango pleaded. Everyone stood there for a few seconds trying to think of a good subject that wouldn't gross them out.

"Uh... are you guys going to the halloween dance?" Kagome asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Girls in costumes, you think I'd miss that?" Miroku said with a big grin on his face. Sango slapped him right across the cheek. "What was that for!" Miroku asked in an angry voice.

"Miroku, I'm not in a good mood." Sango said, looking over Kagura.

"Last time I checked, it wasn't a crime to daydream." he mumbled while rubbing his reddened cheek. Kagome sighed. Would those two ever realize their feelings & stop playing such stupid games?

"Maybe we could go to my house after it." InuYasha suggested. He didn't like the subject of Miroku and Sango's little anger issues anymore than Kagome.

"Sounds good to me" Kagome said happy to be changing the subject.

"Well... that depends..." Miroku said in a cool voice.

"Depends on what?"

"It depends on if I'll be able to have some privacy with a certain someone..." Kagome & Inu closed their eyes & opened them back up to see a second mark on his face. Sango was glaring at him. "On second thought I think your house will do just find" Miroku replied while glaring back at Sango. Kagome shivered again. InuYasha figured she needed his jacket more than he did, so he took it off & placed it around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome started blushing and looked down at her feet.

"Thanks, Inu."

"Don't mention it." he said. He didn't know why, but he could feel himself blush as well. He looked away hoping Kagome didn't notice.

The rest of their rescess was a bunch of looks. Sango smiled at Kagome. Miroku saw this as his chance to 'view the scenery'. He leaned back slightly and eyed Sango's behind and luckily for him she didn't notice. Kagome smiled back at Sango then InuYasha. InuYasha half-smiled back, then looked away once more which actually made Kagome blush even more. Their conversation of looks ended then as the bell rung and they all lined up for their next class.

* * *

Miroku shuffled around in his locker. School was out and he was waiting for Sango to walk by, so it had to look like he was doing something. He didn't know what would be totally convincing, so he decided on it looking like he was just rearranging things. That was the simpliest, most believable thing he could think of. He started to get impatient. What was taking her so long? He had bought a red rose before he got to school that day & he had been waiting all day for school to end so that he could give it to her & have some witty, but romantic thing to say to her. He hadn't really thought of the exact words in this sentence, but he was sure something would come to him at the last moment. He looked around the hall way. No one in sight.

"Where is she?" he asked himself out loud. He turned back to his locker, remembering that when she did walk by, he wanted her to think he was just busy doing something. He started to drool at the pictures of models in his locker.

"C'mon Miroku! Snap out of it! If she sees you googling over a poster it won't be the right mood to give her a flower & I'll go home with a sore face." he told himself, "I must stop myself from thinking about attractive women." He tried to think of something that wouldn't turn on his perverted mind. His thoughts moved from one thing to another quite quickly.

"Geez! Where is she?" he complained. Still no sign of Sango. He looked at his watch. His eyes bulged. "There is no way she's still lurking around the school this late! Darn it. The rose is going to be wilted by tomorrow! She almost always walks by my locker on her way to the parking lot. Did I do something that was so terribly wrong?" He reveiwed his day in his mind. "Nothing out of the ordinary... well, she did slap me about 5 times today. That's still not out of the ordinary for me, though..." He sat down on the floor, leaning on his locker.

"Did I really do something soo wrong?" He knew the answer already, but he still didn't understand Sango sometimes.

"May as well go home" he sighed. He closed his locker and walked to car, then drove off. Maybe if he gave Sango the flowers in the morning they would still be okay. He hoped so. He had spent his own money on those flowers. "At least I buy people things." he mumbled, "InuYasha doesn't give anyone crap."

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Sango groaned as she pushed the stop button on her alarm clock. She toppled out of bed and hopped in the shower before school started. She thought about Miroku.

"Should I forgive him yet?" He had looked at one girl too many for her yesterday & she didn't want to have to slap him 100 times and every time hear whining about it. It was much easier for her to totally avoid him, than to deal with him. Plus even her hand was getting sore from all the smacks he had gotten lately. She didn't understand why he couldn't only like her or just leave her alone. A lot of the time she wanted to show that she liked him back a little, but then she'd see him googling at some girl at school & it just made her feel bad about herself. She didn't like to have her heart toyed with like this.

"I'll avoid him for a little while longer." she thought to herself. It was going to be hard, though. Kagome was always trying to get them to be alone together. Sometimes she thought this was a sweet thing for her friend to try to do, but sometimes she wished Kag would just keep to her own business. "Should I be trying to get Kagome & InuYasha together?" she questioned out loud. It seemed like the kind of thing a friend might do, so it wouldn't be such a weird idea. Sango had never tried to 'set people up' though. Maybe Kagome did need some help.

"You're using up all the water!" Kohaku yelled from the hallway in a slightly aggrevated voice.

"Oh. Um, sorry" she said, getting out of the shower. She hadn't noticed how long she had been there. She walked into her room, got dressed, packed & then sat on her door steps waiting for InuYasha's red Jeep.

"Sango! Phone!" someone called from inside.

"Who is it?"

"Miroku" Kohaku replied.

"I'm NOT here!" she yelled. She felt a little mean, ignoring him like this, but he needed to learn his lesson. She hoped she wasn't making a big mistake by dodging him, but all she could do now was wait and see.

To Be Continued

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 3:) I hope I tricked all of you in the first two paragraphs. I was trying to make it seem like it was talking about Kagome. One of my friends who looked over it said she thought it was Rin, so maybe I didn't trick all of you. This one had more things about the littler characters (ex: Kikyo, Shippou, Ayame), which I am a little proud of. Sorry that it didn't have too much InuYasha & Kagome fluff, this one was mostly about Sango & Miroku. I'll have more fluff between the two in the next chapters. Please reveiw and tell me any doubts or suggestions you have. I love to get feedback:) I hope you all stay with it!

Truly,

Maddycat2000


	4. Study Party?

**Shikon Point (Chapter 4)**

Kagome let out a sigh. She was daydreaming openly when she should have been studying. She usually paid perfect attention to school & daydreamed all the time otherwise, but she couldn't help herself that day.

"Sango's been acting strangely lately, I wonder if she's okay. Whenever the guys come over, she retreats to the girls bathroom. Could she be sick?" she asked herself. She wanted to take care of her friends and if Sango was in some kind of trouble she had to help. "But is there a problem or is it just a coincidence?" Sango almost never got sick, so it probably wasn't that, what was it though? "Maybe I should just leave it alone for a while & then if it's still going on, I'll ask her. She does seem alright about everything else..." The bell rung & everyone started to gather their things. Kagome took a minute to process all the information, then sped off for her next class.

Kagome fiddled with her locker as she got ready for math. Someone's hands suddenly went over her eyes blinding her.

"Guess who?" Kagome knew only one person who still did that.

"Hojo?" she said trying to sound happy about being greeted this way.

"Yeah! How did you guess?" he said in a surprised voice as he took his hands back. Kagome brainstormed for a polite way of saying 'no one else does that'. She decided to tell a white lie.

"Er.. I dunno it just sort of... came to me."

"Cool. So, what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Uh oh" she thought to herself. She had been through this many times before. Hojo was nice & she liked him as friend, but she just wasn't interested in dating him. He hated to turn people down, but sometimes she had to. Hojo never seemed to understand this either, so it made the situation worse. She half smiled at herself remembering that she had been day dreaming all last period when she should have been studying for tomorrow's quiz.

"Oh, I've got to study for a test that's coming up tomorrow. I'll probably be up all night with that textbook." She was so relieved that she didn't have to reject a date.

"Great! I'll hop over to your house at about 7 and I'll help you study. See ya then!" he said walking away and waving to her.

"Okay" she said smiling & waving back at him. She turned back to her locker & locked it. "Wait a second!" she though, "did I just say he could come over & study with me!" she asked herself alarmed. She dropped all her books & froze in the hallway with her mouth wide open in shock. A few people were staring at her, but she was too wrapped up in her own little world to notice or care. "Oh my gosh! What is InuYasha going to say?" her mouth opened wider at this thought, "Why am I thinking about InuYasha? Why would I care?" She started to blush. "Am I blushing?" she asked herself.

The bell rung, but no one in that wing moved. They all crowded around Kagome. She clapped her hands to her face.

"I AM blushing!" she thought. She blushed more at the thought & her eyes bulged.

* * *

Kouga was half running to his next class. He was fast & he loved that he was fast, so he used his speed a lot of the time. He hoped no teachers would catch him. As he turned a corner he saw a group of students surrounding someone. He was curious, so he walked over to them & looked to see what was going on. There in the middle of the circle was Kagome. 

"Kagome?" he asked as he pushed through the crowd to get to her. "Kagome, are you alright?" he asked holding onto her shoulders in a concerned way. Kagome's expression didn't change at all. This hurt his ego a bit. "Kag! Snap out of it!" he said shaking her lightly. She looked up at him, then all the other people around them. Her face became deep red. She got down on her knees and started to pick up her books as quickly as possible. Kouga, being a gentleman, bent down & tried to help her. "Kag, are you feeling okay?" he asked.

She got up & half ran out of the hallway. "Fine." she shouted back, just before she turned a corner. Kouga sighed & got up.

"Party's over guys" he told the other students who were still circled around him. They stood there for a second then slowly walked away whispering and giggling to each other. Kouga sighed. He got up and continued to his next classroom slightly slower than before.

* * *

"You had a nervous breakdown at your locker?" InuYasha asked with a slight smirk as Kagome walked by. She glared at him. 

"No. I didn't have a nervous breakdown."

"Well, everyone is saying that." Miroku said. Kagome half jumped at his voice. She hadn't seen him.

"Don't believe everything you hear." she replied in an annoyed tone.

"That's my saying!" InuYasha exclamed. Both had to admit, InuYasha did use it most. About every week there was a rumor about him. Like 'InuYasha killed the class pet', which actually had been one of the rumors that had been lurking around from last year. What had actually happened was totally different, though.

InuYasha had been waiting for Mrs.Kaede to discuss his failing grade. He had gotten kind of bored, so he walked over to the class pet. It was an extremely energetic hamster even though in hamster years it was a grandpa. InuYasha started poking at it & making it run in certain directions as if he was leading it through a maze. The hamster started to run around a little too fast. It crashed into the wall of the cage, had a heart attack, but it lived. Mrs.Kaede didn't even blame InuYasha, however he had told her a 'slightly modified version' of what happened.

"Yeah, well there's no law against me using it."

"Hey, Kagome is something wrong with Sango?" Miroku asked in a slightly concerned voice.

"Should I say something? It really is Sango's business if she's ignoring him or something..." she thought.

"No, not that I know of." Kagome finally replied. It wasn't a lie. Sango hadn't said anything about something being wrong & it wasn't Kagome's place to talk about Sango's feelings toward him.

"Oh" he said looking down at the ground. It was obvious that he had hoped for a real answer. Kagome had a guilty look on her face.

"Uh... Hojo's coming over my house to help me stud-"

"What!" InuYasha blurted out. "She's going to be home alone with that pretty boy!" he asked himself bitterly.

"You didn't let me finish" she said angrily. "I wanted to know if either of you wanted to come as well."

"Oh..." InuYasha said, blushing a little.

"That sounds nice... I have to check my schedule, though" Miroku replied coolly.

"Yea... me too" InuYasha knew he'd be coming. He wasn't about to let Kagome be left alone with that guy. He didn't want her to think he cared, though.

"Hey guys" Sango smiled at Kagome. "I'm going to walk today, is that okay?"

"Do you really think I'm going to beg you to help waste my gas?" InuYasha asked in his usual tone. Sango stood there waiting for a real response. Miroku was about to ask her where she had been all day when Kagome broke out.

"Can't you ever be polite? Can't you ever just say 'yeah, that's fine' or something instead of your usual insulting replies?" Kagome nagged. Sango saw this as her chance to escape.

"Okay! Bye then!" she said hastily as she practically ran away from InuYasha, Kagome & most importantly Miroku.

"Wait San--" Miroku called out, but she was already at the traffic light pulling her little brother, Kohaku, along with her. Miroku let out a sigh and walked over to his car. Totally ignoring the fact that Kagome and InuYasha were still arguing, he got in his car & drove off.

"KAGOME! DO YOU WANT A RIDE OR NOT?"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO?"

"DON'T BE SO DIFFICULT! JUST GET IN THE CAR!"

"Hmph! Fine!" Kagome got in his jeep & slammed the door. InuYasha grumbled as he got in.

"This car already needs a new paint job, without the help of little Miss Kagome" he thought to himself. He turned on the engine & sped off. The whole ride was in silence. They reached Kagome's house.

"I guess you won't be coming over to study then." she said coolly as she slammed his door shut & walked up to herown doorstep.

"Shit!" he cursed. "How am I supposed to make sure she & Hojo don't do anything while studying now?" He banged his head on the steering wheel. By accident, his head hit the horn.

"What is it now?" Kagome yelled, continuing to fiddle with her keys.

"Erm..." He didn't know what to say.

"If I apologize, I'll get to watch over her & Hojo..." he though to himself.She glaredat him while opening herdoor.

"Hmph, I'm notapologizing to _her. _I didn't do a fucking thing." He couldn't & wouldn't leave her alone with Hojo, but there was no way he would say sorry.

"Who said I'm not?" he yelled back getting in his car. With that he sped off before she could reply, cursing to himself.

* * *

"So, Kohaku... how's your grades?" Sango asked her younger brother. 

"Fine." Kohaku mumbled to himself.

"What is it, Kohaku?" Sango asked him.

"Just some people... they try get me to do things I don't want to do..."

"Who? Don't listen to them, Kohaku! you're a good b--" Sango started, but she stopped, seeing that Kohaku wasn't in the mood, "I'm sorry Kohaku... I just... I just worry about you sometimes." Sango gave him a big sisterly hug which made him blush.

"Sango..."

"I know, I know" she smiled at him. He would always be her brother, no matter what he did. Sango looked down the street and saw a a blue Jaguar heading toward them & she smiled "Miroku has a car just like that" she thought to herself. She smiled a little. Suddenly she froze, "That IS Miroku's car!" she yelled at herself. She grabbed Kohaku & jumped into the nearest bush.

"Sa----?", but before he could finish what he was saying she put her hand around his mouth, preventing him from making a peep. The car stopped & the driver got out. There were Miroku's shoes, pacing on the sidewalk.

"Where did she go?" he asked himself out loud. Sango crossed her fingers hoping that he'd just get back in his car and speed off. His shoes got closer to the bushes. "Sango? You here? Kohaku?" Kohaku tried to answer to his name, but Sango's hand was still around his mouth so that all that came out was '-ess?'

"Kohaku! Shhh!" she whispered in his ear. Miroku had already heard, though.

"Sango?" he called as he looked through the bushes. Sango shut her eyes tight, hoping that maybe if she didn't see him, he might not see her. "Sango!" Sango opened her right eye to see Miroku grinning right at her.

"Oh.. er.. hi, Miroku" she said nervously while getting up. She brushed the leaves off herself &her brother, then spat one out of her mouth in the most lady like way she could. "What are you er... doing in the... bushes?"

"What are you doing in the bushes? If Kohaku wasn't your brother I would be suspicious" he said with a cocky grin. Sango couldn't hold back, "OW!"

"That's what you get for being the biggest pervert in the school." she mumbled blushing slightly. Kohaku just stood there staring at them. "He's not supposed to be giving me that look... I'm supposed to be giving him & all his female friends that look..." she thought. She glared at Miroku.

"Are you going to Kagome's tonight to study?" Miroku asked in an amazingly cool voice for how red his face was.

"Huh? What?" Kagome hadn't gotten to ask Sango to come because she had rushed off at the sight of Miroku. Miroku realised this & explained. "Oh... She agreed to Hojo?" she asked him in a semi-surprised voice.

"Yeah." he said flatly, "So are you going to be there?"

"Erm..." Sango thought for a reason not to. She wanted to give at least a good try of avoiding Miroku and he was going. She felt bad for Kagome though. It was obvious that Kagome wanted it to seem like friends studying together instead of a date with Hojo. If Sango didn't come, it would seem worse, three guys & one girl! Not the kind of thing you want people to remember. Sango still didn't want to go though. At least Kagome got some people to come. "She'll be fine without me", Sango told herself.

"No... I don't think I'll come... I've got to..." she looked around herself. What could be her reason? She put her hands on Kohaku's shoulders, "...Kohaku & I have to work out some stuff. I can't diss my little brother. He needs me tonight." She gave Miroku a sympathetic look.

"I understand Sango, you don't need to explain."

"He understands so easily... no Sango! Snap out of it, remember why you're trying to get away from him." she told herself.

"Well, bye then" Miroku said getting in his car, "Oh, I forgot. Sorry about my manners. Would you like a ride?"

"Er... no thanks, Kohaku needs the exercise." Kohaku shot Sango a look at this. He couldn't believe she was using him as her way out of her stupid relationships that were as questionable as the meat they served in the cafeteria.

"Okay, then. Remember Kohaku, Twinkies are your worst enemy!" Miroku said with a grin as he drove off, totally believing her excuse. Kohaku blushed & turned to Sango.

"What was that?"

"What else are little brothers for?" she asked Kohaku. He gave her a glare and they started to get out of the bushes. Suddenly Kohaku turned around & pushed Sango back to the bushes.

"Shhh" he told her. A group of guys walked by, laughing about something. They didn't look so friendly. Sango looked over at Kohaku to see him gritting his teeth.

"Were these kids doing something to her brother?"

* * *

InuYasha lay on his bed. He still couldn't believe he apologised. Was he going soft? 

"Nah, I just don't want that goody goody to make a move on Kagome" he told himself. He didn't wonder why he cared this time. All guys wouldn't want their female friends to go out with someone like Hojo, or at least that's what he told himself. In reality InuYasha didn't seem to want Kagome to go out with anyone. When people brought this up he just shrugged it off & said something like 'she just attracts freaks', then the person would tell him they thought differently, he would reply with another of his 'trademark' sayings, 'you trying to say something!'

Kagome hadn't said a time when they were supposed to come around. He guessed she had forgotten. He knew that he had to get there before Hojo. He thought that he could trust Miroku alone with her... he wasn't so sure though, so his goal was to be their first. He was going to stay close to Kagome the whole time. He wouldn't get any studying done & he knew it. The only reason he was coming was to make sure Hojo and she didn't 'do' anything. Knowing Hojo, he guessed he would come sometime at six, however if Hojo thought this was a date it would be more like late six. He figured he would go at six thirty, just to be safe (which he almost never was).

"InuYasha! Time for your little study group!" his mom yelled from upstairs. If being there on time was up to him alone he would turn up an hour late, so he had asked his mom to remind him.

"Okay" he yelled back. He got his books, even though he wouldn't be needing them for what he was going there to do. He got in his car & drove off to Kagome's house. He drove slower, than usual. It was his nature to get places late, so being this early atuomatically made him drive slow.

He got to her house still early. He didn't see Hojo's car... if he did have a car of his own. InuYasha jumped out his car briskly & walked to her door. He rung once & waited. He looked at his watch. The door opened & his eyes popped. Kagome stood at her doorway wearing baggy pajama pants, a small top that showed her belly button & bra straps (at least she was wearing a bra). He looked to Kagome to see that she was blushing bright red & her eyes were popping even more than his. He moved back just in time, before Kagome slammed the door in his face.

"Why are you so early?" she yelled from inside the door.

"You never said a time."

"Well... I'll be right back" she replied. He could hear her run up the stairs. InuYasha had never seen Kagome that casually sloppy before. It wasn't bad looking & that was all he would admit to himself for now. In his mind he thought she had looked way better than that.

It was obvious that Kagome hadn't been expecting anyone, which was good. He had arrived before Hojo. InuYasha sat himself down on her front steps. He hoped she wouldn't take long changing & coming back down to let him in.

InuYasha's eyes were still sort of popping. Kagome didn't usually go around like that. "Was that how she usually looks in her house?" InuYasha wondered. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about Kagome in that way. He let out a sigh & the door opened back up. This time Kagome was dressed more appropriately, she was still blushing though. InuYasha tried not to blush like Kagome.

"Are you going to come in then?" she asked nervously, "Or do you just want to sit out there?" InuYasha stood up & entered her house without repling. "Sorry, about that... I wasn't expecting anyone for about 15 more minutes" she said looking down at her feet

"It's fine."

"Hojo & Miroku shouldn't be here for a while..."

"How would he get here on time? You kept it a little secret, what time we should come from everyone except Hojo" InuYasha said in a semi-pissed off voice.

"Well, Miroku actually thought of asking!" she said pouting at him.

"Oh come on Inu, pull it together... you can fight tomorrow" he told himself. The both of them sat in silence for the next few minutes. Both in their own train of thought, waiting for the others to arrive.

To Be Continued

* * *

:) Thats the fourth chapter! I hope you liked it! Please reveiw so I know how I'm doing. Don't be afraid to give me bad comments. I need to improve don't I? Don't worry I don't bite... much. Just kidding! Thank you to readers & reveiwers! Byya!

Waiting for comments,

Maddycat2000


	5. Hands Off!

**Shikon Point (Chapter 5)**

A knock at the door came which made Kagome & InuYasha jump. InuYasha wouldn't admit it though. They had been sitting next to each other waiting for Miroku or Hojo to arrive in complete silence for fifteen minutes straight. Kagome got up & went to the door. There was Hojo, standing at the door dressed up a little.

"It's just studying... it's not like it's a date... well... it's not like a date now..." Kagome thought to herself.

"Hey Kag!" Hojo said with a big smile. This made her wince a little. It wasn't that she had anything against her nickname, it just didn't seem right, how Hojo said it. "You look nice" he said to her looking her up & down. He bent down and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Kagome's face turned pink, green then white in thirty seconds.

"Hey! Hands off. You're just studying together!" InuYasha screeching jumping out of his seat on the couch & practically running over to where Kagome was standing.

"InuYasha? What is he doing here?" Hojo asked Kagome in his normal polite casual voice.

"She invited other people as well" InuYasha snarled.

"Oh, but Kagome, I thought it would be just us."

"Well, you thought wrong buddy boy" InuYasha said through clenched teeth. Kagome blushed lightly at the attention.

"I'm sorry, I was talking to Kagome" Hojo said in a polite dignified voice.

"Are you trying to start something buddy boy?" InuYasha asked, hands clenched. Kagome's brain kicked back in & she turned to InuYasha.

"InuYasha don't be rude! Hojo wasn't talking to you after all." Kagome said in a scolding tone.

"What ever" he replied pouting at the wallpaper. Kagome standing up for Hojo, had hurt his ego. It was one thing to stand up for someone and it was a different thing to stand up for someone who didn't want you to. "Did she like it when he kissed her?" he wondered, "Its not like I care... I'm just curious..." he reassured himself.

"Sorry, Hojo." Kagome apologised ignoring InuYasha, who was staring daggers at her.

"It's fine, Kagome." Kagome let out a sigh of relief that he called her by her full name. She felt a little bad that she had yelled at InuYasha, after all she hadn't wanted Hojo to kiss her on the cheek. Even though it wasn't a big deal they still both felt like it was.

"Well... you're early..." Kagome said. She had to say something & that was all she could think of at the moment.

"Yea, well you know me" Hojo said smiling at Kagome. InuYasha scowled them both, they seemed to be ignoring him though. Kagome looked a little uncomfortable. Was that his signal? Nah, she would just yell at him. How was he supposed to watch out for her if everytime he stood up for her she scolded him? He let out a sigh.

"We can start studying when Miroku & Sango get here" Kagome informed them. InuYasha just shrugged, but Hojo seemed to start to protest. He decided it wasn't worth it.

"Oh, yea forgot to tell you. Sango isn't coming."

"What? Why not? How come you didn't tell me?" Kagome asked in a nervous voice. She didn't want to be alone with three different guys. She knew nothing would happen. They were just friends & it wasn't like they would even think of doing anything that parents wouldn't approve of... well, Miroku might think about it, but he wouldn't. He had learned long ago not to hit on Kagome. It still would make her mother a little suspicious though.

"Well, how can you expect her to go to the trouble of telling you when you didn't even tell her yourself?" InuYasha asked in an annoyed voice. Kagome glared at him, opened her mouth to yell at him for being a jerk, but she decided it wasn't worth it. It was already bad enough to be the only girl in the room.

Hojo looked a bit down. He had hoped it could just be him & Kagome, but now he knew she invited all her friends along. Hojo for some reason never thought this meant she didn't like him. He just always guessed that she didn't notice he liked her or she really couldn't make it. He didn't see how she couldn't like him. Fifteen more minutes went by in silence.

Kagome spent the time trying to look on the bright side of not having Sango, her best friend, there & being stuck with all the guys. It wasn't that she didn't like guys, she just preferred to be able to talk about some girly things when she was with friends. With no girl in sight though, she wouldn't be able to.

Hojo kept trying to figure out why Kagome had invited people, totally not thinking about the chance that she just might not like him that way. It was like he was in denial about such a thing.

InuYasha was thinking about Kagome & Hojo. He decided in the first five seconds of the silence that there was no way he would let Hojo do anything to Kagome, even if she did scold him for it. He wasn't about to let some goody two shoes get all close with her. He spent the rest of the minutes watching the two of them & pouting at Kagome whenever she looked over at him.

* * *

Miroku calmly walked over to his blue Jaguar & got in. It was exactly 7:00, just the time the 'study thing' was supposed to start. He was always a little late, somehow it made him look good, whereas when InuYasha was late he was totally late and it made him look irresponsible. It made Miroku look like he had a life, which he did. Miroku just handled being late so... well. He turned on the engine and quickly, but calmly drove towards Kagome's house. 

He arrived there just in time. He looked over at the other cars. He was the last one to arrive. He was kind of glad about this. Kagome was nice, but he didn't have much to talk about with her. Kagome was more tied to InuYasha, just like Miroku and Sango were. It was weird, but all of them would understood what he was talking about for sure if he brought it up. He rung the door bell and waited. The door was answered more quickly, than he expected.

"Miroku! Finally! What took you?" Kagome asked. Miroku blinked. Obviously Hojo & InuYasha hadn't been very entertaining.Kagome almost never seemed _this_ eagar to talk to anyone.

"You said 7:00... its 7:05... that isn't late."

"Well, don't just stand there" InuYasha said sounding incredibly irritated.

"I obviously missed some things..." Miroku thought to himself.

"Okay what shall we study first?" Hojo asked in an enthusiastic voice. InuYasha snorted at this & glared at Hojo.

"Anything's fine with me" Miroku noted out loud. He knew that no one cared what he wanted to study. This wasn't about him at the moment. It was between InuYasha, Kagome & Hojo. Miroku suddenly desperately missed Sango.

"What do you think we should do, O great one?" InuYasha asked mockingly at Hojo. Hojo seemed to not see the sarcasm in his voice.

"Kag?" Miroku noticed that Kagome gritted her teeth when he said this.

"Uh... my test is on math. Is that okay?" sheasked with a guilty smile. Math was her worst subject and they all knew it.

"Excellent choice!" Hojo said with a big grin. InuYasha rolled his eyes, snorted & inspected the wallpaper.

"Sounds okay." Miroku said, he didn't have any real problems in any subject. He was no honor roll student though.

"Okay, lemme go get my math textbook."she said, starting up the stairs.

"I'll accompany you" Hojo offered, getting off the couch.

"Okay" Kagome replied. The both of them started up the stairs again.

"Hold on! You think I'm gonna wait down here in this dump?" he said. Miroku could see right through this act. InuYasha wanted to watch over Kagome.

"Okay..." Kagome said ignoring his rude remark on her living room. InuYasha got up & glared at Miroku.

"What?" he mouthed to him. InuYasha glared more. Miroku understood this time.

"Erm... don't leave me down here..." he said sounding a little confused.

"Fine" Kagome sighed. She was definately never going to be left alone for a second that night. She ran up the stairs before anyone else could stop her.

"Wait up Ka---" he started, but was pushed to the side as InuYasha ran up following her. InuYasha gave Hojo a cold look as he ran up. Hojo ran up after them & Miroku just slowly trailed up the stairs. It was going to be a long night... and it would be without Sango, too.

* * *

The rest of the evening could be described in seven words, long painful & really funny to watch. Every so often Hojo would make a small move (ex: scooting closer to Kagome, whispering something to her, & attempting to hug her everytime she got an answer right) and that would be followed by InuYasha getting huffy & puffy. It was an overall boring thing for Miroku. 

The studying ended at 9:30 for Miroku. He usually stayed extra long at things like this, but there was nothing for him to do. InuYasha insisted on staying longer, he was set on out staying Hojo. In the end Hojo caved & left at 10:00. He wasn't a night person. InuYasha left about five minutes after him.

That night made an impact on InuYasha and Kagome. Kagome wondered for the rest of the night why InuYasha had been so protective of her & InuYasha wondered the same about himself.

To Be Continued

* * *

Hope you liked it! I posted it right after chapter 4 to make up for how long it took me to update. Sorry bout that by the way, school is taking up a lot of my time now. I will still continue on with Shikon Point. You'll have to be paitent though. This chapter was much shorter than the rest if you noticed. That's because this was supposed to be part of chapter four. That chapter is already huge, so I thought I'd give you guys a break & just put this in the next chapter. That's it for now! Read next one, reveiw, & brace yourselves! Its only going to get better:) 

Looking forward to reveiws,

Maddycat2000


	6. The Dance is Coming

**Shikon Point (Chapter 6)**

"So, what are you going to be for Halloween?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I don't know... I don't really want to be something scarey." Sango sighed into the phone.Shewas definately talking toKagome.

"Well, you don't have to be something really scarey, but Kag, it is Halloween."

"I know." Kagome replied. There was a pause on the phone.

"I think I'm going to be some kind of warrior or something" Sango told Kagome.

"That sounds good. Maybe I could help you get your warrior princess costume together" Kagome proposed.

"I'm NOT being a warrior _princess_" Sango emphasized.

"Same difference." There was another pause. "What do you think Inu is going to be?" Kagome asked, feeling a little bit foolish asking. Sango burst out giggling.

"Awww how cute. You want to know about him already in the conversation." Sango couldn't visually see Kagome, but she knew that right now she was blushing terribly.

"I was just wondering..." she mumbled back. Sango leaned back in her chair when she saw Kohaku tip-toeing to the bathroom through a crack in her door. Sango's chair tipped over at this & brought her to the ground with it.

"Sango?" Kagome called in a concerned voice on the phone, she had heard the crash & was worried something happened.

"Yea, Kag can I call you back?"

"Erm... okay... bye?"

"Bye!" Sango hang up the phone & got up. She looked at her watch. It was 11:03, way too late for her little brother to be up. Being the big sister she was, she decided to go ask him what was wrong. She opened her door quietly and tip-toed in the direction he went. "Kohaku?" she whispered. Their parents were asleep and both Sango and Kohaku didn't want to wake them.

"Sango?" he whispered back.

"Kohaku, what are you doing, up this late?" she whispered in a big sister voice.

"I could ask you the same" he replied quite coolly.

"I'm older, than you. I can stay up longer. This is past your bed time."

"Do you always have to..." Kohaku trailed off.

"Do I have to what?" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing, you're right I should get to bed." With that he tip-toed back to his room. Sango watched him with slight concern. What had he been doing and what was he about to say to her?

"Maybe it's just hormones..." she assured herself. She turned & returned to her room.

* * *

InuYasha fiddled with his pencil. Grammar was the most boring subject on earth & there was no one in ear shot that he could talk to. He let out a grunt as the teacher instructed them to take out their textbook. He reached in his bag & got it out. He opened it up & a small crumpled up paper fell out. He opened itup and recognized his own messy hand writing. It read: 

pummel when possible:

Kouga

Shippou

Kagura

Sesshoumaru

He let a little grin show up on his face as he added Hojo to the list.

"I guess he won't be so eager to hit on Kagome after this comes into effect" he said to himself with an evil smirk on his face. At the bottum of the page he had a name scribbled out five times.

"INUYASHA!" the teacher called angrily. InuYasha jumped in his seat slightly, for a second he thought it was Kagome screaming at him for putting Hojo on the list. He looked up at the teacher seeing Kagome wasn't even in the room.

"What?" he said, the anger coming back into his voice.

"Pay attention!" the teacher scolded, "And give me that!"

"What?" he said gripping the note.

"That paper! Put it in my hand now or you've got five dententions!"

"Fine!" he yelled back at the teacher getting up and handing her the list without hesitation. He didn't care if she saw the note, he was too pissed to care about anything at the moment. The teacher took a minute to look over the crumpled paper.

"InuYasha" she said coldly, "you've got two Saturday detentions."

"Bitch" InuYasha mumbled crossing his arms & sloutching in his chair.

* * *

"So... Shippou what are you going to be for Halloween?" Kagome asked the little kid. She was babysitting him that day and that was all she could think about lately. 

"Uh... Kagome... about that..."

"Hm?" she asked wondering what he could be wanting.

"Could you make me a Halloween costume? There are no good ones and since you're so cool... I thought you could make something... original..." Kagome smiled. Shippou was so cute. How could she refuse?

"Of course I would. Do you know what you want to be?" she asked.

"Uh... not really... anything you think is cool is cool" Shippou said smiling up at her.

"Aww Shippou you flatter me too much" she replied smiling back at him and giving him a small hug, "I just hope I don't disappoint you."

"So then you'll do it?"

"I'll give it my best try." Shippou grinned.

"Yay! I'm getting a costume from Kagome!" he exclaimed happily. Kagome smiled down at him again.

"How can InuYasha not like him? He's so sweet!" she thought to herself.

* * *

"Nothing to do..." InuYasha let out a sigh. He was laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was bored & he hated being bored. He sat up and started to throw darts. He let out a grunt when he hit the wall, he would have to pay for that later. 

"I could study..." he laughed, "no thank you." He twiddled his fingers as he went over his other choices. "I could call someone... nah too desperate. I could... beat up Hojo, butI'm already in enough trouble for today. Er..." He grunted, there was nothing he could think of. There was a knock at his door.

"InuYasha?" his mother called.

"Yea?" he answered perking up, "Maybe I get to kick someone's ass..." he thought to himself, hopefully.

"You wanted your friends to come back here after your little Halloween Dance, right?"

"Uh huh..."

"Well, Sesshoumaru wants to bring his friends..." she started, but she was cut off.

"Fuck no! I called it first! Tell him to go bring his loser friends somewhere else!" he yelled jumping up from his bed.

"InuYasha! I am disappointed in you! You have to be more polite, someday that mouth is going to get you into trouble" she scolded.

"Yea, yea, yea. Heard it all before Mom, now just get to the part where you tell me what you said."

"I told him we'd be delighted to have him, so he'll be there with you all. Maybe you could all do so---" InuYasha cut her off again.

"Why are you letting HIM come over? He's not _your_ son!"

"InuYasha! You are brothers and you need to bond. Even thought I'm not his mother I will still be polite to him, as I expect you to be" she said shutting his door behind her. "Don't forget to do your landaury" she added as she went back downstairs.

InuYasha whipped the door back open. "HALF BROTHER!" he yelledafter herthen slammed his door back shut & jumped on his bed. He pouted and crossed his arm. "Why did I have to volunteer my house?" he mumbled.

InuYasha knew that Sesshoumaru just did this to piss him off. They were always on each other trying to make the other one crack, so that they could be the 'good son'. Sesshoumaru usually was, it was anything but hard to get InuYasha to do something stupid because of his anger. InuYasha hated this. Sesshoumaru was always the sly one. InuYasha was determined to be the good guy for once. Or at least, he was determined to seem like the good guy once.

"I'll show him" he told himself.

To Be Continued

* * *

Yay! You read it! Hope you liked it! I tried to make it slightly shorter since I know school's going on & people don't have so much time to just sit in front of the computer & read tons of fan fictions. I got a comment that someone wanted Sesshoumaru to be in it more, so just to let you know he'll be in the next chapter, which will be the dance. Hm... what else do I have to say. I updated my profile, so try to check it out. I've now got a section for notes on my FanFics, FanFics I'll make in the future, a section for my replies to some reveiws and more. I know there are still a lot of characters that need to be presented into the story, so just hold onto your pants! I'm getting there. Please give me ideas & commentsif you have some.I love a reveiw with an opinion! 

Of course,

Maddycat2000

P.S. Like ten people skipped reading chapter 4! Wow! I know it was pretty much the same thing as chapter 5, but it had some plot points. Like... Kagome's little 'moment'. That was one of my favorite parts. I don't know about you guys, but it made me laugh. Anyway, the point is, please don't just skip chapters. You might miss major plot points. I understand if you don't want to read everything, so maybe just skim over chapters if you don't have the time to read the whole thing.


	7. The Halloween Dance

**Shikon Point (Chapter 7)**

Sango looked back at her reflection in her mirror with a grimace.

"Its terrible isn't it?" she asked looking at her costume.

"Sango! You look good. I'm sure Miroku will reach for you at least five times" Kagome replied brushing Sango's hair.

"Of course your not worried" Sango complained, "you get to wear a normal little school girl outfit. Why did I have to pick this?"

"At least you'll be noticed." Sango let out a sigh & examined herself. She was wearing something tight. How would she ever get away with this? She never wore these types of things. It just wasn't her & she didn't feel like herself at all. It wasn't a terrible costume, it actually made her look good, but she still didn't feel right in it. She got out a hair tie.

"Sango!" Kagome scolded.

"But I don't feel right with out my hair up! Do you really think people could fight well while their hair got in their eyes?" she said in her defense. Kagome sighed in annoyance.

"You'll never change, Sango."

"Thank you" she muttered back. She took a better look at Kagome. She was wearing a white & green school outfit. It was for sure on the safe side, although it was pretty short. "Kagome, it _is_ Halloween."

"Well you didn't really come up with any better ideas." Sango let out a laugh. Kagome was so predictable.

"Well, we'll have to take off your make-up, otherwise Miroku won't recognize and he'll hit on you. Then InuYasha will butcher his head & it won't be such a fond memory" Sango said as she started to wipe the white powder off Kagome's face.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be a zombie school girl! With out the make-up I'll just look ordinary. You're the one that got me to put it on, saying that it _was_ Halloween."

"Well, you didn't put enough on to notice anyway, at least not while your wearing such a short skirt" Sango teased. Kagome ran over to the mirror & observed her skirt.

"Its not that short... is it?"

* * *

Miroku drove along in his car. He was on his way to Sango's. He was driving her and Kagome to the Halloween dance. He wistled as he made a smooth turn. He was wondering what Sango might be wearing & truthfully, what every other girl might be wearing. 

He was dressed as an ancient monk. He was religious, so he thought it'd be a pretty safe choice. He prayed that Sango was wearing something revealing, she probably wasn't though. Sango wasn't one of the sluttish girls he usually went for, there was something about her that kept him though. There was a honk from behind him. He looked up to see the light was green. He drove on.

"I better keep my thoughts on the road" he told himself.

He arrived at Sango's door in a matter of minutes. He got out of his car and rang the door bell once then waited for them to answer.

* * *

Sango looked over herself in the mirror. In a few minutes Miroku would be there and she had to get past him wearing this. She hadn't thought of how he might 'react' to it when she had the idea. She looked at her outline in the mirror. It didn't make her look bad, it was actually really good looking on her. She still couldn't help being nervous though. 

"Sango, its good" Kagome said reassuring her best friend. Sango didn't answer, she just continued looking.

"Maybe I can wear Dad's trench coat, that should cover it up enough. I could take it off when we get there & Miroku's out of sight" she thought to herself. The door bell rung. Fear shot through Sango's skin. "He's here, _already_?"

"Time to go Sango!" Kagome smiled. She obviously wasn't worried at all. "Sango?"

"Hm?"

"Our ride's here."

"Oh, right. Coming" she said grabbing the coat. Sango put it on then ran downstairs trying to catch up with Kagome.

Sango opened the door. There was Miroku, wearing some sort of dress thing. She was about to comment, but Kagome beat her to the punch.

"Er... whats that a costume of?"

"I'm an ancient monk" he replied cooly as though he didn't see why they would joke about it.

"Oh so is that what you call it?"

"Yes." Miroku obviously wasn't getting it & if he was he wasn't letting on to it. Miroku took a second to look at them both, "What's with the coat?" he asked looking at the big baggy thing that was blocking his vision of her butt.

"Er..." Sango thought for an answer, "I'm cold."

"Its really not that bad, Sango" he said, trying to get her out of it.

"Yeah" Kagome said grabbing the jacket and pulling it off Sango. It came right off. Sango was about to snatch it back, but before she could do anything she felt the familiar hand on her butt. She slapped him across the face, that still didn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"You never change, Miroku" she said as she got into his car with Kagome.

* * *

"Geez, how slow are they?" InuYasha asked himself in an annoyed voice. Hedidn't meanto be earily, he just drove a little too fast. It was a miracle hewasn't pulled over. 

He sat down. He absolutely hated waiting for anyone. He let out a groan as he saw two over excited girls passing.

"Its just a dance for christ's sake!" Both the girls glared at him over their shoulders, then continued walking. He snorted. "If I ever think of leaving for something at that time I'll shoot myself" he promised.

He looked over as Kouga walked by, then looked down to the punch in his hand. Heimmediately through it to where Kouga was about to step. It splashed on the ground infront of him. Sadly for InuYasha, Kouga wasn't that stupid and he had stopped walking right before the liquid hit the ground. He glared at InuYasha, then walked back into the crowd.

InuYasha groaned, he had been hoping to have a laugh out of that. Just then he looked over to see Kagome, Sango & Miroku walk in.

"Its about time!" he said walking over to them, "What took you so friggin long?"

"What took us so long? You're usually the late one" Kagome replied.

"Yeah, well I like it that way." He looked over them all. Sango was wearing some tight black thing, Miroku was wearing a dress and Kagome was in uniform, "What the fuck are you guys being?"

"I'm a monk" Miroku said proudly.

"You look like my Mom."

"Well, what are you supposed to be?" Miroku asked in a testy voice.

"Some kind of demonish thing" InuYasha mumbled.

"Oh! I forgot!" Kagome said bringing something out of her pocket. It was little white ears.

"What the fuck? What are they?" he asked.

"There for your costume, silly" she said. She start to move in on him.

"Fuck no! I'm not wearing those!" he said backing away.

"InuYasha..." she called in an angry voice. Kagome could be scary when she was angry. He thought about wearing them for a minute.

"No" he said a sure voice.

"Stop being a baby!" she said & she swifly put them on his head. He crossed his arms. Sango & Miroku were laughing. He reached to take them off.

"Wear them!" Miroku said, hitting InuYasha's head with the cane like thing he was holding. He thought for a minute.

"if you ever bring this up, again" he said cracking his knuckles. Kagome smiled.

"I knew he'd wear them after we talked him into it." Miroku continued laughing. InuYasha punched him on the top of his head.

"Think its still funny?"

* * *

"I wonder if InuYasha likes my costume" Kagome thought to herself. She felt silly wondering about this. She blushed slightly even though he was nowhere in sight. 

"Kagome?" Sango calledswiveling through the crowd to get to her.

"Hey, Sango. Are you going to dance with Miroku?" she asked in a hopeful voice. Sango blushed furiously.

"No" she answered looking away to hide her beet red cheeks.

"Hey Miroku!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome!" Sango said in a shaky voice. She covered Kagome's mouth with her hand, "Shhhhh!" Kagome bit her hand and continued to call him.

"Miroku!" Sango's face couldn't be any redder. She recovered Kagome's mouth. It was too late, though.

"Did you guys call me?" Miroku said stepping out of the crowd of people trying to do the robot. Sango took her hands back and gave Kagome a 'pleeeaaassseee don't' look.

"Sango wanted to know if you'll dance with her" Kagome said grinning. She pushed them together, then ran into the crowd. She wasn't stupid enough to stick around. She looked back once to see Sango glaring at her. She giggled. "They're so cute."

* * *

Sango looked up at Miroku and blushed. 

"I'm going to kill her" Sango thought to herself.

"I knew you couldn't resist me" Miroku said in a cocky voice. Sango blushed more & pushed him away.

"Watch me." Miroku's grin just got bigger.

"Sango don't be shy" he said pulling her closer to him. Sango blinked. She was never that close to him before. She pulled away again.

"I'm fine at this distance."

"Ah, Sango. When will you admit to yourself that you like me back?" he asked in a smooth voice.

"When hell freezes over" she told him looking away.

"I'll go, have fun" he said leaving with out a look back.

"How can he be so calm like that?" she asked herself.

* * *

InuYasha sat against a wall, drinking some punch. He was pretty much watching everyone else. Across the room Kouga was laughing with his little gang. Some red head girl seemed to be watching Kouga closely. Miroku was hitting on random girls & Sango seemed to be getting pissed off with this. Kagura was in a corner mumbling. Where was Kagome though? 

A slow song started to come on. He continued to search for her.

"Hey" Kagome said from the side of him. He jumped, he hadn't seen her there.

"Hey, whats up?" he said trying to use a smooth voice.

"Nothing really" She looked up at the ceiling. He looked at her then at the ceiling as well. They had put up little glow in the dark stars on it to make it seem more like night time. "InuYasha?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna... dance?" she asked. InuYasha felt himself blush a little.

"Er.. sure." She got up and pulled him up.

"Come on" she said with a small inoccent smile. She grabbed his hand, he let her. She pulled him to the dance floor. She placed her hands around his neck. InuYasha placed his hands on her hips, she didn't stop him. He blushed more and turned his head, so she wouldn't see. How can she be, so calm?They slow danced in silence.

"She smells good" he thought to himself. He shook his head. "What am I saying?" He looked down at her. She was looking back up at him. He looked away blushing. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself. The sound ended & the lights went back on. The both of them stood there for a minute as everyone started to pile out. Kagome pulled away first.

"Thanks for the dance" she smiled up at him.

"Er... no problem" he replied. He looked down at his shoes. He was deep in thought as Kagome reached up. Suddenly he was aware of her hands touching the fake white ears. He gave her a look.

"What? There cute" she said in her defense, taking her hands back.

* * *

Sango searched the gym for Kagome, InuYasha, and Miroku. She spotted InuYasha and Kagome first. 

"Hey you two. The dance is over. Aren't we going to your house InuYasha?" she asked, not caring if she was ruining a moment.

"Er... yeah. Hold on I need to... go to the bathroom. I'll be right back" he said as he retreated.

"Whats with him?" she asked Kagome.

"Nothing. Nothing" she said in a dreamy voice. Sango giggled she knew exactly what happened. She had been watching.

* * *

"Come on InuYasha, pull yourself together" he said to himself out loud as he splashed his face with some cold water. He dried his face off a little so it wasn't dripping and walked out into the hallway. There was Kikyo, waiting for him? 

"Kikyo?"

"Who else?" she asked.

"Oh, um... what are you doing?"

"I heard you were having a party after the dance" she started.

"Yeah, its at my house."

"Well, I was wondering if I could come along. Theres nothing else to do" she said. Looking up at him with her big eyes. He couldn't resist, he had been in love with those eyes, they were the same as Kagome's. How could he say no to them?

"Of course. I can drive you there" he offered.

"That'd be nice" she smiled. It was such a rare thing to see her smile. InuYasha couldn't help, but to smile back. He knew his friends wouldn't be too happy about this. He tried not to think about it though.

"Come on" he said leading her to his car.

To Be Continued

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know Sesshoumaru wasn't in this one, he'll be in next one which is going to be about the after party. I actually had to repost this because I was in such a rush to post that I forgot to put an author's note. I'm so stupid. In this one as you saw Kikyo's in it & I'm sure all the people that hate her are going 'grrrrr' right now. Sorry to you guys, but this is all my evil scheme to add drama. Hate me if you must, but we need bad in our lives so that we can make a come back. This is one of my favorite chapters. It had fluff! I know its not that much fluff, but its something! hope you guys look forward to chapter eight, I know I am. I feel bad for Miroku in that one (you'll see why :D). Pleeaassee reveiw! If you don't I'll never give you any fluff EVER again! Nah, just kidding, lol. Please reveiw, though.

Fluff loving,

Maddycat2000

P.S. I'd like to thank my new editor (iluvxsesshyx4eva) for editing this. I didn't ask her to! Your a great friend Jasmine!

P.P.S. I have my second FanFic out! Congrads to me! I'm really happy about it. Don't any of you feel pressured to read it though. I really made that one for me. I was incredibly fluff hungry :D.


	8. The After Party

**Shikon Point (Chapter 8)**

Kagome figdeted. InuYasha was taking a while. She looked over at Sango. Sango was on tip toessearchingthe crowd leaving the gym with her eyes.

"Looking for, Miroku?" she asked playfully.

"He _is_ our ride" Sango said in her defense.

"I know I know. You find him and I'll go make sure InuYasha didn't go crazy and jump out a window or something" Kagome said jokingly.

"Okay, you do that" Sango giggled as she walked into the crowd. Kagome couldn't help, but smile. Everything was going well... so far. She walked out into the hallway outside of the boys bathroom.

"Hey, Inu-" Kagome started, but then she saw the her, Kikyo. "Whys he with her?" she wondered in her mind. She shook her head, she wasn't going to be overprotective, InuYasha wasn't even her boyfriend. "Why am I worried anyway?" she asked herself.

"Oh, Kagome" InuYasha said feeling a little guilty, "Er..." he didn't know how to say it. "Kikyo's coming, too"

"He invited me" Kikyo said half smiling at him.

"Kikyo can smile?" Kagome asked herself. Kikyo was a very cold girl. She wore nothing but black things (but she wasn't gothic or punk)and didn't talk to anyone unless she needed to. She skipped classes all the time. Kikyo was just... unfriendly. She had been nice, but somewhere she changed. Now she showed no emotion except hatred every once and a while.

"Oh, uh... I'll see you guys there, then" Kagome said hurrying back to Sango. She needed to get away.

* * *

InuYasha watched as Kagome ran back to the gym. He knew that she just wanted to get away from them when she ran. He couldn't blame her, he understood, he also couldn't say no to Kikyo. 

"I'll be strong next time" he told himself. He guided Kikyo back to his car with guilt in his heart. He hoped Kagome wouldn't care about it, he didn't want to hurt her.

* * *

"Hey! Kagome!" Sango called giggling as hard as ever. She appeared infront of Kagome dragging a red faced Miroku behind her. "Miroku hit on Jakotsu!" Sango said giggling even harder. 

"It was dark!" Miroku said trying to hold onto his manhood. Sango fell to the ground laughingat this. Kagome looked down at her & tried her best to chuckle.

Sango fell silent & looked up at her, "Kagome? Is everything alright?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Am I that much of a bad actress?" Kagome asked herself. "Er... not really."

"What do you mean 'not really'?" Sango asked getting up & placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Miroku looked slightly concerned, mostly glad to be off the subject of who he last hit on, though.

"Its nothing really..." Kagome protested looking away from the both of them. "There's nothing wrong with Kikyo" she told herself in her mind.

"If it was nothing, then why do you have that look?" Miroku asked her.

"I know. I'm sorry, so what were you guys saying?" Kagome said walking towards the parking lot. The others followed.

"Are you sure your okay Kag?"

"Yes, yes I'm fi--" Kagome started, but shecut herself offas she saw Kikyo getting into InuYasha's car. Sango looked over as well & looked back at Kagome with a sympathetic look.

"Its okay Kags, you have a reason to be ---"

"Understand? Really Sango, I'm fine!" Kagome said putting on a big fake smile.

"Kagome..." Miroku trailed off.

"Just leave it" she told them as she slammed Miroku's car door. Miroku winced & decided that he better leave it, his newpaint job was on the line.

* * *

InuYasha reached his house in a few minutes. He would have gotten there faster, but he didn't want to speed infront of Kikyo. He hadn't really talked to her in a long time & he didn't want her to think of him as a immature guy even though he kinda was. Plus the last years Kikyo had been sortafaint & he didn't want to give her a heart attackor anything. 

"This is it" InuYasha said as he got out of his car and looked at Kikyo, trying to read her emotions. It was no use though, her face was as emotionless as ever. It made him think back to when she smiled outside of the bathroom. As Kikyo slowly got out of the car he looked back to see Miroku's car pull up right behind them. Obvisously he had been going way slower than normal.

"Hey, InuYasha! You were seriously driving slow today" Miroku said as he got out of his car. Miroku helped Sango out, but Kagome got out of his car just fine by herself.

"Hey, why are there so many people?" Kagome asked after she shut Miroku's car door.

"What are yo-" InuYasha started then stopped once he saw the huge crowd surrounding his house, "What the fuck!" InuYasha ran to the porch where his brother sat crowded by some of his 'friends'. "What the hell is this?" InuYasha screamed at Sesshoumaru.

"Why, I thought you'd know them. They are everyone from your school" Sesshoumaru said calmy to InuYasha. InuYasha's face turned colors.

"You invited EVERYONE?"

"And some of my friends" Sesshoumaru informed him taking a sip from his glass. He looked up at InuYasha with a cold stare, waiting for his reply to this. InuYasha's fists clenched.

"Sesshoumaru, you asshole! This isn't even your fucking house & you act like you own it?" InuYasha yelled as he through a punch at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru saw it coming & caught it before it could hit.

"InuYasha you idoit, just go talk to your little friends. If you hit me, I won't be forgiving" he replied to Inu as he let go of his fist and leaned back. His friends laughed at InuYasha's stupidity then returned to their conversation.

"I'm still here damnit!" InuYashayelled as he walked into his crowded house.

* * *

"Hey, Sango!" Miroku called out rushing towards Sango. 

"Hm?"

"Would you like to go somewhere a little more... private?" Miroku asked when he reached her, "With me?"He had a huge mishcevious grin on. Sango's face got red, she looked to her side at herbrother, whostared at them with buldging eyes.

"Damnit" she thought, "Miroku keeps making my brother give me that look." She slapped Miroku across the face as hard as she could. Miroku blinked.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked rubbing the side of his face and looking at Sango with a concerned expression.

"What do you think?" she asked turning around, "Can't you ever just say 'hi'?"

"Hi." Sango closed her eyes. She knew he knew what she meant.

"Don't be such a smart ass" she told him sipping some of her drink.

"Fine. Now what Ireallycame over here to tell you is they're putting on a movie in a few minutes. Are you going to watch it?"

"Er.. what movie?"

"I don't know" he admitted, "What else is there to do, though?" Sango had to admit he was right there.

"Okay, fine. I'm bringing my brother along though, so don't try anything" he warned.

"Oh. Hey Kohaku! I didn't see you there" he said as he blended back into the crowd.

"What is with you and him?" Kohaku asked giving Sango a look. She started to answer, but stopped. What was she to say? "I hope you know I'm not going to be caught dead in a dim light room when you & Miroku are there" Kohaku informed walking away.

"Shoot. Now he's gonna hit on me in the dark" Sango said brain storming.

* * *

InuYasha pouted in a corner by himself. 

"Stupid bastard" he mumbled as he scowoled at people walking by. He was pissed that Sesshoumaru had invited so many people & he was pissed that Sesshoumaru was there at all. Kikyo had walked off somewhere & he wasn't complaining. He wasn't in the mood for entertaining someone.

"Hey! We're putting in the movie!" someone called out from the living room. InuYasha snorted.

"Idoits" he mumbled.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" Kagome called making her way into the kitchen where InuYasha was.

"What now?" he asked in an agrivated voice.

"They'regoing to put ina movie!"

"Who?"

"Does it matter? Pleeeaaassseee watch it with us" Kagome asked using her big eyes as leverage.

"Us?"

"Everybody."

"Everybody?" Inuyasha growled, "Fucking Sesshoumaru had to invite _everyone_."

"Well, Sessh was smart to do it. Its really fun!"

"Don't fricken call him 'Sessh'!" InuYasha comanded Kagome. "And its not fun at all."

"What else am I supposed to call him?"

"How about his name?"

"Sesshoumaru? Its too long."

"Feh" InuYasha grumbled.

"C'mon already!" Kagome said grabbing his arm & dragging him to his living room.

"Fuck! Get offa me!" he yelled as he was pulled out of the kitchen. He took his arm back, "Feh." Kagome grabbed his hand back & pulled him infront of the TV with her. She giggled.

* * *

"Its starting!"Kagome wispered to InuYasha, giving him the shhing signal. 

"Like I care" he said sarcastically. He looked around.A group of people were sitting above them on the couch. "Move!" he yelled as he got up. He looked over at the people on the couch waiting for them to move. Five people were scrunched up Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Kouga &a red hairded girl. "I said move! Its my fucking house, so I get to sit on my fucking couch!" he cursed.

"Just sit on the floor! We're guests" Kagura yelled.

"No! Who the hell invited you anyway?" he yelled at her.

"Your brother, idoit!" she said back to him glaring.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

"InuYasha! Keep it down. I don't want to miss the beginning of the movie" Miroku scolded, hitting him again with the cane like thing.

"ERGGG! Give that to me!" InuYasha screamed as he snatched it away from Miroku.

"InuYasha... sit!" she said in anannoyed voice. InuYasha cursed himself & dropped to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Kouga said looking at InuYasha all weird, "What was that?"

"When we were little I made him promise whenever I said sit he'd drop to the ground by himself" Kagome said proudly.

"Feh." Kouga burst out laughing.

"Geez, InuYasha. Ialready knewyou were an complete idoit, but looks like I underestimated you" Kouga laughed.

"Shut up & get off the couch, he she" InuYasha said getting up off the floor. Kouga looked down at his costume. He was wearing a fur skirt.

"Well, what about your little ears, Hello Kitty?"

"They're dog ears damnit!"

"Call them what ever you want" Kouga said grinning like he had just won a million dollars. He streched back on the couch.

"Least I'm not in a friggen skirt" InuYasha mumbled. Kouga shot up this time.

"You want to make something of it?" Kouga asked shaking his fist threateningly.

"Hell yeah."

"InuYasha..." Kagome said in an aggrivated voice, "sit." InuYasha once again let himself fall to the floor & landed head first.

"Fucker" he cursed getting up. Kouga laughed and sat back down streching outonce again. The red haired girl beamed at him. "Who the hell is that girl?" InuYasha wondered to himself. Kagome pulling him to the ground. He started to protest.

"Shhh" Kagome told him slightly leaning against him. He blushed slightly. He'd be quiet... for now.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru?" a little girl called, walking through a crowd of people, "Mr.Sesshoumaru?" 

"Rin?" Sessh asked as he made his way towards the small voice.

"Sesshoumaru!" she exclamed happily as she grabbed onto his leg.

"Rin, don't get lost in the crowds, you are very small" he told her in his cool voice.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru" she said smiling up at him, "I like your costume." Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He moved over to a less crowded place & took Rin off his leg.

"Rin? Where is Jaken?" he asked. Jaken was his pet toad. It had just found him one day & it had kept following him, so he just sort of got used to it.

"Here, Sesshoumaru" she said handing him the slimey toad.

"No thank you" he said flatly. The toad however, jumped onto him & croaked loudly. He eyed it coldy& swiftly handed it back to Rin. "Rin be good" he said walking off back into the crowd.

Rin was a little girl that Sesshoumaru had been taking care of a lot of the time recently. She sort of followed him around like Jaken. No one was quite sure if Rin was his kid or where exactly she came from, but she seemed to treat him as family. She was a very sweet girl & no matter how cold he could act, everyone could tell he cared about her. But for now, Sesshoumaru had other things to worry about then little Rin.

* * *

"InuYasha you idoit, get your head out of my veiw point" Kagura complained. 

"How about no?"

"Ass hole" Kagura mumbled as she got up from the couch and stumbled out of the living room. She needed to talk to some people. She needed to find her younger sister, Kanna. She was around there somewhere. She looked around the crowd. There in a corner she saw Kanna, sitting alone, her face expressionless.

"Kanna?" she called. The albino girl looked up at her and started to make her way over to her. Kagura motioned her to follow her upstiars. She did. Kagura reached their upstairs hallway & waited for Kanna to get there. "Is he here?" she asked her sister once she made it up the stairs.

"No" she answered in a straight voice.

"Is he watching?"

"Possibly." Kagura pondered. Was it worth the risk of him seeing her?

"I'll have to take the risk" she informed Kanna, "There are not many other times I can talk with Sesshoumaru." Kanna's expression didn't change. Kagura slightly shivered. Her sister was, so cold. It sometimes spooked her a bit. Even though they were sisters, they were both very different. Kagura was full of spirit (maybe not such a good spirit, but still spirit) & Kanna had none what so ever. Kagura left the hallway & walked towards the porch.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called as she got there.

"Yes?" he answered cooly. He was alone.She let a smile cross her lips.

* * *

"Who the hell picked to watch this crap?" InuYasha asked angerly as the anorexic looking actress screamed, "Fuck. My ear drumbs. Like I'm gonna sit through this shit!" With that InuYasha stormed off. Kagome sighed.Only Miroku, Sango & herself were left. 

"I guess Kouga & the red head had to go..." she looked over at Miroku & Sango. They were so cute together, if only they could just see themselves. "Perfect time for a set up" Kagome thought to herself. She got up. "I'm going to go make sure InuYasha doesn't break something" Kagome said as she left the dim lit room. Miroku & Sango just nodded in understanding & continued to watch the DVD. She smiled to herself. "Hm... now where would Inu be..." she asked aloud.

The party seemed less crowded. This was a good thing in Kagome's mind. Before she couldn't move without being pushed to a side cause of all the people.

"What the fuck!" a fimaliar voice screamed from outside.

"Thats gotta be him" she said to herself as she walked towards the door.

* * *

Sango smiled as the main characters kissed. She let out a small giggle. Suddenly Miroku was on her. She let out a yelp & slapped him across the cheek. They fell off the couch with Miroku still on her. 

"What the hell are you trying to do?" she asked in an aggrivated voice as she pushed him off her.

"What? Not the right moment?" he asked in a disapointed voice. Sango's eyebrow twitched at the thought of what he might have been planning. "Ahhh! Sango don't be rash!" Miroku yelled as he ran to the other side of the room. Sango snickered. She got back on the couch & snuggled onto the side of the couch with the most cusions. Miroku was such an idoit.

* * *

"What the fuck!" InuYasha yelled as he saw people making out on his lawn. "Get lost!" he yelled at the now blushing couples. 

"InuYasha?" someone called from the side.

"What?" he said in his pissed off voice.

"You don't have to yell at them, so much."

"Feh" he looked back at the people running away, "They wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for idoit Sesshoumaru." Kagome sighed & looked over at him. He looked back down at her & for a few seconds their eyes were connected.

Suddenly, there was a push from someone behind & the next thing they knew, Kagome waspushed against InuYasha.He blushed & looked away. He hadn't been that close to her ever. Kagome also blushed & looked in the other direction.

"Watch it" shemumbled to the personin an annoyed voice.Kagome looked back up atInu & relized she was still right up against him. She took a step back & looked down. InuYasha could feel himself blush more. He looked to his side.

"Its Kagome" he told himself in his thoughts.

* * *

"Bye InuYasha!" Miroku called from his car. He was going home & he had to also drive Sango & Kagome home. InuYasha snorted & made a slight wave. Miroku pulled out of his drive way and took a turn. InuYasha looked back the way they went for a few minutes. Everyone seemed to be piling out. He walked back inside and walked towards his room. He pulled his door open & calapsed onto his bed. 

"InuYasha?" a faint voice called. He jumped up. He hadn't noticed anyone in there. He looked around.

"Kikyo?" he asked confusedly. After he had brought her there she just seemed to have walked off. He hadn't seen her since then & truthfully, he had forgotten about her for the rest of the night. He had guessed that she left, she wasn't usuallyseen at such crowded places. She wasn't what people called social.

"This was fun" she said in a voice that didn't seem to sound amused at all.

"Really?" he asked in a puzzled voice. "Kikyo must be lying" he thought.

"Yes. Thank you for bringing me" she said walking over to him, "I've got to go." She grabbed his shirt & brought her lips to his. InuYasha blinked confusedly.

"Kikyo's... kissing... me?" he asked himself. Her lips were cold & so were her hands. They were nothing like Kagome's hands. "What the hell am I thinking? I'm kissing one girl & thinking about another. Pull yourself together!" he demanded himself. The minute he thought it he felt guilty, though. "Kagome... how would she feel?" he thought in his head. Kikyopulledaway & got up.

"Good night" she said coldy as she walked out of his room as though nothing what so ever happened. InuYasha blushed a bit. His eyes had been buldged open the through the whole kiss.

InuYasha thoughtabout all of thisfor about a half hour. He did love Kikyo, but... he also felt something for Kagome. How could he ever tell her? Did he have to tell her? He looked around his room. No one had been watching he thought. InuYasha definatly didn't want to hurt Kagome. He had to admit, he did care for her. He wouldn't admit caring a lot, but he did care. He didn't want to tell Kagome & the others.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her" he told himself aloud, "She only kissed... me..." he said falling back onto his bed. "_She_ kissed _me_." He fell into a deep dreamless sleep as he said these words.

"Idoit" Sesshoumaru hissed from the hallway. He had seen & heard everything.

To Be Continued

* * *

Let me explain! Firsty, you can't get all mad at me! It adds drama! Don't worry, InuYasha thinks about Kagome a lot still. Its gonna have a happy ending. No one wants to read a story that has no problems, you must admit that you prolly wanna know how this ends more now than before when everything was going pretty smoothly. There will still be fluff & all. 

The rest of the chapter should be good with you guys. Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Kanna, Rin, Kouga, & slightly Jakotsu were in it & there not in that many. Thats something. Plus it had some mysterious stuff. Like who was Kagura talking about when she asked if 'he' was watching & what happened with Sesshoumaru & Kagura when they were talking. I also appologise for perverted Miroku. Thats just who is though. I can't change that, however I can make Sango smack him for it -evil grin-.

Sorry that I updated so late. You have to give me some credit though. I did update. I was going to update on Sunday, but I had something due & I felt I could make this even better if I worked more on it. And trust me it is. If I had posted on Sunday you would have much less of everything. Quality over speed right? I'm still trying to come out with one a week though. Sorry if I can't keep up all the time. Hope you guys still trust me & think I update fast enough.

Drama making,

Maddycat2000

PS I didn't get this spell checked, but I looked over it a few times, so I think I caught most errors. Sorry if I missed some. You should prolly be able to tell what I meant.


	9. Comparing

**Shikon Point (Chapter 9)**

InuYasha shuffled through the halls looking at his detention slip. This just wasn't his day. Everything had been weird lately. Kagome had been around him more after Halloween.

"Urgh." The thought of Kagome sent guilt through his spine. Kikyo had kissed him & he hadn't told a soul. Kagome had no clue. He knew it would come out eventually, but he didn't want to think about what might happen then. He had no intention of hurting Kagome, but somehow it would. This was why InuYasha had made it his top priority to keep anything having to do with him & Kikyo a secret. He hadn't even told Miroku, if anyone was his friend it was that pervert.

InuYasha's stomach grumbled as his emotions collided. Last few days he had been having stomach aches more because of all this tention. He hadn't looked straight into Kagome's face for a week. Sometimes he thought she noticed, she hadn't brought anything up though. He prayed that she didn't suspect anything.

His stomach turned & he winced. He walked into the boys bathroom & stared at his reflection. He had to get this worked out, he couldn't live like this. He looked at himself in the mirror. He took a breath.

"_You _didn't kiss _her_" he told himself. It didn't help much as he hoped, but his stomach rested for the time being. He half smiled at the lack of pain. He stood up straight & marched back out into the hallway. He was late for his next class. He didn't really care though, school wasn't important, or at least it wasn't to him.

* * *

As InuYasha left the boys' room a stall door swung open. Kohaku blinked at the bathroom mirror.

"InuYasha kissed someone?" he asked his reflection, "But who?" he thought for a moment. It couldn't have been Kagome, then Sango would have been blabbing about it all week. InuYasha had sounded guilty, probably for Kagome. Yup, definately wasn't Kagome. But who else would InuYasha like?

He reviewed what Sango had being saying lately. He didn't know the friends of his sisters friends that well, but he had an idea. "Didn't Sango say something about an ex girl friend of his?" He recalled her mentioning something about it. He hadn't paid attention at the time, it was just some more of his sisters nonsense talk, now it mattered though.

"He will know" he said to his reflection. His eye focus seemed to dim for a second. Then he hurried out of the bathroom. But to what?

* * *

"You really think that's why?" Kagome asked giggling.

"Yeah! Why else would he be all shy around you now?" Sango said to her friend cheerfully.

"Well, what if you're wrong & that's not the reason?" Kagome asked.

"Trust me, Kagome. He likes you!" Sango said smiling at her. Kagome smiled shyly down at her lunch tray. She didn't really think that he had been avoiding eye contact because he liked her, but Sango kept insisting. She was beginning to believe it herself. She had to admit, she did care about InuYasha. She wondered about what it would be like if they were going out. How might his kiss feel?

"Hey Sango! Hey Kagome!" Miroku greeted them, walking over to the table. Both the girls sat up straight & Kagome tried to stop blushing about their previous conversation. "Are you guys alright?" he asked eyeing them. They had huge fake smiles on.

"Huh? Us? Of course! We're fine!" Kagome said waving her hand in attempt to change the subject.

"Sango, don't smile like that!" Miroku said looking at her in a bad way, "Its sorta... scary" There was a flash & Miroku was on the floor. "You did!" he protested getting up off the floor. Sango looked away crossing her arms & pouting.

Kagome looked at Sango then Miroku. Since she & InuYasha seemed to be getting together, maybe she could get Sango & Miroku a little closer. Kagome thought for a moment. If they were all together they could go on double dates & they'd be a group of happy couples. Kagome let out a squeek at the thought.

"Kagome?" Sango called in a worried voice.

"Huh?" Kagome asked opening one eye.

"Are you feeling okay?" Miroku reahced out his hand to feel her forehead. Kagome batted it away.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You squeeked..." Sango & Miroku said at the same time.

"Oh well..." Kagome paused to think, "You know what? I _am _feeling a little feverish. I'm going to go to the nurse, you to just enjoy your lunch together!" Sango & Miroku gave each other with quizzing looks, then looked back at her.

"Kagome..." Sango hissed.

"Oh, don't worry about me! I'll be fine. You guys just hang out & chat!" she said getting up & walking out of the cafeteria. She smiled over her shoulder & waved bye. They stared back at her like she was insane, but she was in too much of a good mood to mind.

* * *

InuYasha stared up at his ceiling. Two weeks keeping it from Kagome, it was torture. Several times he had almost cracked. She seemed so sure of herself lately, it was attractive, but it didn't help his current guilt issue. Her & Kikyo were so different. He didn't understand how Kagome could have reminded him of Kikyo when he first met her.

Not only was Kagome sticking around him more, but Kikyo as well. This was bad because Kagome might see him with Kikyo. He didn't want to have to choose between the two. He was now sort of dodging both of them.

He was actually really surprised by Kikyo, even how cold she was she'd sort of come after him. She'd have weird phone calls when she'd call him & say nothing. Even with all Kikyos flaws he couldn't get over her, though. He wasn't even really sure if she liked him, sometimes they'd be out for coffee or something & she'd give him the most unfriendly looks, as though he was the devil himself. She was so changible.

Kikyo hadn't touched InuYasha after Halloween. She didn't even allow him to put his arm around her shoulder. She was as cold as ice. She would sometimes act asthough she would kiss him, then just walk off in a random direction instead. Sometimes he'd try to ask her what she was doing with him really. Were they going out? Was she interested with him? Or was this all some delusion. He knew she probably wouldn't answer like usual if he asked. Even when he asked her short questions like 'How was your day?', she would reply with 'dull' or just stare out a window & not answer at all.

Sometimes he wished he could just yell at her, like he would with Kagome when he was pissed off, but one look at her emotionless face sucked away any anger he could possibly have and left blank emptiness.

InuYasha often saw differences between her & Kagome, now. Like when Kikyo kissed him. Her hands had been cold, not in a bad way necessarily, but it was much different than Kagome's hands, which always seemed to be full of warmth.

"Why does my life have to be so damn screwed up?" he asked himself. He hated emotional shit like this. He groaned & got up to do something. He wanted to do anything to take his mind off all of this. He didn't like dealing with emotions and he would avoid doing so.

* * *

Kikyo stared at a picture of InuYasha. He had given it to her recently. She could tell he had wanted to make her smile when he gave it to her, but she had just took it.

She glared at the picture. She wanted to burn it & the person in it, but fact was she wasn't over him. She couldn't take it when anyone else touched him, even _looked _at him. Her feelings were jumbled up & labled wrong, she'd never let them surface. She wanted him all to herself, but she didn't want to love him again. She hated herself for ever having feelings for him or anyone else.

Cold tears ran down Kikyo's feelingless face. She didn't wipe them away. She let them fall upon her hands & make black lines down her face from her eye liner. She didn't move, just stood crying & staring at the picture of him. So many memories, some good, some bad. She wished she could erase them all. She wished she could live without a care for anyone & be totally independant. She couldn't though, _he_ was holding her back.

The thought of anyone else touching him the way she had, with love & trust made her groan. She couldn't stand the thought. Whatever it might take, she had to bring him with her. She knew exactly what it would take and she was more then willing to go through with it, all of it. She wouldn't leave him to anyone who might steal his heart. She wanted it herself, she wanted to smash it up into little peices, but none the less, she wanted it only to be for her.

Kikyo let out a gasp. Her normal numb feeling was going away & the pain was coming back. She couldn't take the feelings, it was time to let them out. She walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a dull razor. She brought brought it to her wrist. The pain bit at her eyes. She wanted to cry out, but she had gotten used to this feeling, she had it every minute of every second.

She gasped as the pain added up. She feel to the floor and stayed there. She let it all flow, her tears & blood, not bothering to wipe any of it away.

* * *

Sango giggled as she day dreamed. Soon Kagome & InuYasha were going to get together, and she knew they'd make the perfect couple. She wished that InuYasha would hurry up with spilling his feelings to her though. Miroku had no problem spilling delusional feelings to every girl with an ass. The thought actually made her wince.

She didn't like to think about Miroku's 'love for women' at all. She shook her head & made herself change topic.

Kagome seemed to be acting odd lately. She was probably trying to set Miroku & her up again. She let out a sigh, Kagome would never learn. It wasn't totally terrible being left alone with him more often. It was sorta nice. They had more normal conversations. She hadn't slapped him in a while, well... not a long while, but a while nevertheless.

Sango stopped. She couldn't believe she was day dreaming about this stuff. She had obvisously been around Kagome a little too long that day. The bell rung & everyone got up. Sango got her stuff together and scanned the room. She saw InuYasha.

"Hey! InuYasha!" she said waving over him as she manuvered through the many desks to get to him.

"Huh?" he asked looking over at her. She blinked.

"You seem out of it today."

"I don't think anyone asked your opinion" InuYasha noted aloud. He was deffinatly acting weird.

"Why so deffensive?"

"I'm not friggen deffensive!" he shouted. Sango looked around the room. Luckily they had all run off so none of them had just witnessed his out burst.

"Take a chill pill!" she said walking out of the room. "He's probably just having a bad day" she thought to herself reassuringly.

* * *

Kouga leaned on the railing on the school steps looking over at two girls approaching.

"Yo! Kouga! Some girls wanna talk to you" a guy with a white mohawk said, bringing them through the crowd to him. Kouga was like the head guy in a group of guys at Midoriko High. It was asthough they had packs.

"Okay, Hakkaku" he said standing up straight & looking the girls up & down. What did they want to talk to him for? He didn't know them. "What do you want?" The girls looked at each other then looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at them. "Whats so damn funny?"

"You know Ayame?" one of them asked, sitting on the railing. The other one did the same & they stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Uh... Ayame?" he asked, brain storming. The girls burst out in giggles again. "What the hell are you laughing at!" Kouga asked angerly, this was getting old fast.

"Nothing, nothing" the other giggled getting off the railing.

"We've got to go" the first said. She too got off the railing. They ran off stiffling giggles & mumbling to each other.

"Who the fuck were they?" Kouga half yelled at the rest of the guys who stopped their conversations, looked over at the girls, then shrugged back at him. Kouga crossed his arms & leaned back on the rail. He looked over to the direction where the girls were running.

As they reached the tennis courts, they stopped. They walked over to a group of girls. They started talking to them, probably talking bout their previous conversation, if you could even call it _that_ much.

The group of girls burst out into giggles, then they turned to one girl, the girl that Kouga guessed was this 'Ayame'. Her face reddened slightly & they all began to giggle again. Why the hell were they giggling? Kouga continued to watch, as the others continued giggling Ayame looked over at him.

Their eyes met, she gave him a big smile & wave, then her & her friends began to walk off. Kouga raised his eyebrow. Did he know that girl?

* * *

InuYasha fiddled with his mug as he sat at a table with Kikyo. She sipped her coffee & looked out the window. InuYasha tapped his foot on the floor. They had been sitting in complete silence for ten minutes striaght.

"Are you going to say anything?" he asked in an annoyed voice. Kikyo turned her head and stared at him with her big cool eyes. His agrument was frooze immdiatly. He looked down sort of emmbarrassed.

"How was your day?" she asked. With her tone he doubted she really cared, but he answered anyway.

"Pretty good" he lied.

"Uh huh" she said turning back towards the window. InuYasha got angry with himself.

"She just started talking! Don't let her stop now!" he told himself. "How was your day?"

"Dull."

"As usual" he mumbled fiddling with his mug again. He hated the silence. Usually he was telling Kagome to shut up because she talked so much, but this cold silence made him miss her non-stop blabbering.

"Hows Kagome?" she asked glaring at the window.

"Huh? Kagome? What about her?" he asked nervously. He hadn't really known that Kikyo knew Kagome, at least not well enough to know her name.

"I asked how is she" she repeated giving him an icey glare.

"Uh... she's okay."

"Uh huh." Kikyo took another sip and looked at the people outside. InuYasha looked out as well. People were laughing and a group of girls were giggling loudly. He snorted. "You like her", Kikyo said looking at him, her eyes looked watery. InuYasha heart skipped a beat, he liked her? No he didn't! Of course he didn't! Well, even if he did, Kikyo shouldn't be getting that idea.

"Kagome? No, shes just a friend" he assured, "Barely a friend." He took a sip nervously. He really didn't want Kikyo crying. He hated it when girls cried. He couldn't stand it. He would normally do just about anything to get it to stop when a girl cried.

Kikyo nodded & looked out the window once again. Her sleeve came up slightly to reveal cut marks on her arm. InuYasha eyes buldged at them.

"What the fuck are they?" he asked pointing to the marks. Why Kikyo would hurt herself was beyond him.

"Scars" she answered plainly asthough there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Your cutting yourself? Why the hell would you do that?"

"I have my reasons."

"Stop that shit!" he half yelled standing up. Kikyo made a smirk & pulled on her sleeve covering the marks back up. InuYasha looked around to see people staring at them. "Lets get out of here." Kikyo nodded, got up & walked out, forgetting her purse behind. InuYasha grabbed it and began to catch up with her when he spotted a razor inside it. He took it out and through it in the trash. He wasn't going to let someone he cared about hurt themselves right under his nose.

With that he walked back to his car, where Kikyo was waiting.

* * *

The school was abandoned when Kohaku got out. He looked around making sure no one was watching. He walked out of the school, but instead of turning right at the stop light which was the way he went to get home, he kept walking straight. He looked around causiously, hurrying his pace a bit. He stopped at a large dirty white house. He walked up the steps & swung open the door without hesitation.

He walked into what looked to be a sun room. He walked through it & took a flight of stairs to the right. He got off them at the third floor. He paused in the hallway as if he was not sure to continue ot not. After a moment he walked to the left side of the hallway and stood in front of a sturdy looking door.

He fiddled around in his pockets until he pulled out a slightly rusted key. He thrust the key into the doorknob & turned it to the right. The door creeked open and Kohaku entered slowly, his eyes darting in the corners. He was looking for something... or someone.

A voice came from behind him that made him jump.

"Yes, Kohaku? What do you have for me today?" a dark voice asked from a shadowed corner.

The door slammed shut after these words and Kohaku was left in the dark with this, stranger? He hesitated, he shouldn't tell what he heard in the boy's room, but...

"Speak up" the figure said, his voice becoming impatient. Kohaku had two choices, make something up or tell what he heard in the bathroom.

"Its... its..."

To Be Continued

* * *

Hey readers! Hope this chapter wasn't too intense. One of my friends says it wasn't, but I still appologise if anyone disagreed. The section from Kikyo's eyes was a little bad, but thats Kikyo. She is very depressive & her feelings are very intense. Don't worry people who are pro Kag & Inu. I must admit it will get worse before it gets better, but it will get better, it just might take a few chapters. I know I for one don't like those fan fictions that they all get together in 5 minutes as much as the ones that give them some road bumps.

This chapter was pretty serious, I know & I'm sorry for that, but its pretty hard to get some humor in this part. I hope you all keep reading & don't give up just cause its not all so easy for them. The characters sure aren't giving up... well... maybe Kikyo might or someone else, but everyone else definately won't. My goal is to get you guys off your seats & standing up from all the dramatic stuff.

Hoping you guys won't give up,

Maddycat2000

PS Sorry this took so long, but quality over speed right?


	10. Broken

**Shikon Point (Chapter 10)**

Kagome smiled as she wrote down her thoughts. She had kept a small journal for as long as she could remember. She'd blow off steam there, usually about InuYasha. Sometimes she'd try to write poetry, but she truthfully sucked at it. You needed to have deep thoughts and go through highs and lows to be good at writing poetry, and she hadn't really.

She let out a sigh as she closed the small pink book and sat up on her bed.

"Kagome, lights out!" her mother called from across the hallway.

"Okay" she replied getting in between the blankets. Her cat jumped on her as she lay down. She petted it with the back of her hand.

She had felt so good the last weeks. It was as if she had truly found her high in life. She'd still need a low if she wanted to be a poet, but being poetic wasn't that important to her. Kagome cuddled into the blanket, trying to get as warm as possible.

In the last week, Kagome had realized something. She did sorta... like InuYasha... and she had for a while now. It felt empowering to suddenly realise something like that. She felt a little proud of it. It was so much easier now that she admitted it to herself, almost like a relief. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Kagome's eyes slowly closed as she began to fall into a deep sleep. A good sleep, with good dreams.

* * *

Sesshoumaru snorted as he waited for his half brother to get home. As he knew, InuYasha was leading one woman on and dating another. He didn't really know why he was going talk to InuYasha about this, but he had already made up his mind that he would. 

Suddenly the front door flew open and an obviously non-observant InuYasha plopped onto the couch. He started searching for the remote, then he noticed Sesshoumaru.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you about something" Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Oh yeah, what if I don't want to talk to you about something" InuYasha replied, refusing eye contact and crossing his arms.

"InuYasha, you kissed Kikyo."

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" InuYasha screamed angrily at Sesshoumaru as he jumped off the couch and glared at his brother.

"You kissed Kikyo at the Halloween party, then never told Kagome and now you are obviously dating" Sesshoumaru said, enjoying that he was right once again.

"How the hell would you know?" a red faced InuYasha asked him in a challenging voice. InuYasha would much rather kick Sesshoumaru's ass right there then listen to him.

"You didn't exactly hide yourselves" Sesshoumaru said in a bored voice. This conversation was getting dull already, he better just get to the point. "InuYasha, just tell Kagome before someone else does."

"Is that a threat?" InuYasha said in a loud voice, trying to hide the fact that he was shaking.

"Maybe it is." Sesshoumaru swiftly got up and headed out the door. "Remember this, InuYasha" he told his brother as he closed the front door behind him. Sesshoumaru definitely wouldn't talk to this Kagome girl about what InuYasha was doing, but he liked the threat of it. He had seen InuYasha shake at his words.

* * *

"Kohaku?" 

"Yes mister?"

"Have you gotten the things I've asked of you?" the familar dark voice asked.

"Yes mister" Kohaku answered, looking away from the man's face.

"Good, hand them to me."

Kohaku fished in his pocket for a second then brought out a crumpled piece of paper with a bunch of numbers on it, then handed it to a figure in the corner. A huge grin spread across the dark figure's face as he looked upon the sheet of lined paper.

"This will do just fine. Kohaku, you may leave."

At these words Kohaku sprang up and dashed out of the room. The dark figure let out a small chuckle.

* * *

"Dammit! I swear I did that homework!" InuYasha said angrily. 

"And that would be the... hundredth time he's claimed that?" Kagome said to Sango teasingly.

"Shut the fuck up" he yelled at her.

Kagome blinked, she had just meant it as a joke, but obviously he hadn't took it that way.

"Erg... I didn't mean it that w--"

"Shove it."

InuYasha ran off leaving Kagome, Sango and Miroku in the dust.

"Told you he was in a bad mood" Sango said aloud.

"I see you weren't joking..." Miroku said looking off the way that InuYasha had run off to. Sango looked over to see Kagome's worried face.

"Don't sweat it Kags, he'll get over it."

Kagome weakly smiled back at Sango.

"You're probably right."

"I always am!" Sango smiled.

"See you guys at recess!" Kagome called after them as she entered her next class.

"Good luck with the sub" Miroku called back at her just before she shut the door.

Kagome giggled as she took her seat. The teacher gave her a stern look, but it didn't seem to affect Kagome, for once.

* * *

"Kohaku?" 

"Yes mister?"

"I have another task for you."

"What is it?" Kohaku asked, fiddling in his pockets a bit from nervousness, he shouldn't be doing this, any of it.

"Take this..." the figure reached out his hand with a small note in it to Kohaku. "Take that to her, don't let her see you though."

Kohaku took the paper, quickly looked it over, then put it in his pocket.

"Yes mister."

* * *

Kagome groaned as she dropped her books in front of her homework. 

"Those teachers do seriously want to kill us" she sighed as she fiddled with the combination on her locker.

It opened smoothly. She blinked as she noticed a small note inside. She grabbed it and read it to herself. On it said:

_Kags,_

_Come to the Library after school. I'll be there. Wait for me, I'll be looking forward to seeing you._

_-Inu_

Kagome stood there for a second. It _was_ in InuYasha's handwriting, but somehow it didn't sound like him. Kagome wanted to believe this, though. InuYasha wanted to meet her somewhere! It seemed so cute, so fun, so... unlike him. She shook her head. This was him, maybe he was changing. It was wonderful! She hugged the note to her chest and giggled. Then she slammed her locker and ran off to the library.

Out of the corner Kohaku watched, with guilt and pity.

* * *

"Why are we in the fricken library?" InuYasha asked, trying to remember to keep his voice down since it was in fact a library. 

"Is there something wrong with it?" Kikyo hissed. InuYasha got a chill from the look she gave him. It was a hateful one. He had been getting a lot of thoughs from her. He looked away and pouted. He could never fight with Kikyo, another thing that set her apart from Kagome.

After a few more minutes of comparing the two he looked back at Kikyo. She sat quietly reading some book, he didn't take a look at the title, he wasn't interested in any books.

"So, are we going to do something or just sit here?" he asked impatiently. Kikyo looked up at him, it wasn't a glare this time, more like looking off into space, like he had just reminded her of something. "Kikyo?" he called to her, a little too loudly for the librarian's taste. She glared at the both of them. Neither gave a shit. Kikyo just didn't seem to care about such small things and InuYasha tried his hardest to piss _any_ educator off.

"Another thing different" he thought to himself.

He leaned back, pulling the front legs of the chair off the floor. Kikyo slowly pulled the book up to her face again, but she didn't seem to read it. Her eyes scanned over the library, almost like she was looking for someone. Suddenly she shot up and closed the book. She cleared her throat, signaling InuYasha to pay attention, which he did.

"Can you help me put the book back?" she asked, her eyes shifting slightly. InuYasha groaned under his breath and stood up.

"Where the hell do you put them anyway?" he questioned, scratching his head. It was obvious he didn't use the library or any other source for books often.

"The dewy decimal system" Kikyo replied walking away. InuYasha scurried after her, feeling kind of stupid.

* * *

Kagome let out a small giggle as she approached the library. She couldn't believe she was actually 'meeting' a guy somewhere. What did that mean anyway? She wasn't very sure, but she was eager to find out. 

She swung open the door and looked around. She didn't see him, he was probably late. It wasn't as though that would be an odd thing for him. She'd actually be more surprised if he had been there already. She walked over to the tables and sat down. She twiddled her thumbs, waiting for him.

She looked around again, he still wasn't in sight. She started to get a little restless. She sat up and decided to focus on her finger nails. She looked back up. Still not there. She let out a little groan.

"C'mon Inu, don't make me scold you when you get here", she said under her breathe.

Just sitting there wasn't helping her stay patient. She got up and headed over to the magazine rack. She needed something to keep her mind on so it wouldn't seem like she was waiting so long.

She scanned over the magazine covers. They all looked rather unimportant, at least they seemed like it at that time. She sighed and picked up the most recent one.

She started to head over towards the table, but stopped. There were faint voices. She swore one of them was InuYasha's. Without thinking she headed towards the voice.

* * *

Kikyo looked over the bookself while InuYasha stood impatiently behind her. 

"InuYasha..." she started in an aggrevated voice, turning around to face him.

"What?"

Kikyo opened her mouth to tell him to go home, but then she stopped herself. Footsteps were coming their way. Kagome's footsteps. It was her time to act.

Kikyo quickly got on her tiptoes and pulled InuYasha to her. She pressed her lips on his, then held him there. She just needed him there until-

There was a gasp from behind.

Kikyo pushed InuYasha back and looked over to the intruder.

* * *

Kagome stood frozen, the magazine on the floor and tears biting at her eyes. The two seemed to sense her pressence and turned to her. 

Kagome quickly got down to pick up the magazine, but she couldn't. Her eyes were burning she couldn't let either of them see her like this, she had to get away. She'd usually pick it up, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. She got back up and started to run back to the table.

"Kagome!" InuYasha's voice called in a voice of shock. He followed her without another word to Kikyo.

Tears fell onto her face as she heard InuYasha's voice calling after her. She sped up her walk hoping to escape him, but he was already running.

"Kagome!" he called again, now caught up with her.

She looked away, trying to stop. She grabbed her bag and started to walk again.

"Get away from me, asshole."

InuYasha blinked in disbelief, Kagome never cursed. He bit his lip and continued to pursue her.

"Kagome! Let me Explain!"

Kagome ignored his cry and sped up. She pushed open the library door and sped to her locker. InuYasha caught up fast enough.

"_She_ kissed _me_!"

Kagome spun around and stopped. She glared at him, hate and hurt glistening in her eyes.

"'SHE KISSED YOU'! YOU WEREN'T EXACTLY FIGHTING BACK!"

"KAGOME, STOP GETTING ALL PISSY AT ME! CAN'T YOU CONTROL YOUR OWN FUCKING HORMONES AND STOP YELLING IN MY FUCKING FACE?" InuYasha yelled, pushing her against her locker so that she couldn't run away.

"You... YOU..." she stopped. Tears poured down her face. She didn't know what to argue. Why should she care? This was arrogant, show off, flunking InuYasha. Why was she this upset? She didn't know, but she couldn't fight it.

InuYasha blinked at Kagome. She was crying. She was crying because of him. He couldn't take it when girls cried, let alone girls he cared about. He stood there for a moment. He reached out a hand and gently wiped away one of her tears with his hand.

Kagome took this chance to get out. She pushed away his hand and ran. She ran as fast as she could, faster than before, faster than ever. She needed to get away, she had to. She thought maybe, just maybe, if she could run fast enough, she could get away from all of it. When she had gotten away from the school and when her sides hurt, she kept running. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care.

* * *

Kikyo picked up the magazine Kagome had dropped on her way out. InuYasha of course had ran after her. She hadn't doubted that he would. She could see what they both couldn't, it wasn't hard to see. 

She let out a sigh and walked over to the magazine rack. It bothered her that he hadn't given her a second look once Kagome was there.

"That'll all just have to change", she told herself as she placed the magazine back.

It would all be easier for her from there. Kagome would certainly not trust InuYasha the same. This would all create space between the two. Perfect. Kikyo found a seat and leaned back on it.

Wasn't it a bit lucky for Kagome to come to the library just when her and InuYasha were there? She had expected someone, but it wasn't Kagome. She knew that the girl would walk in at some time, but she had guessed it would have been later on in the year. She knew that InuYasha had been trying to keep their little realasonship a secret. Who would have decided to help spread it?

"Hm..."

Kikyo reached in her bag and brought out her cell phone. She quickly dialed a few familiar numbers. The phone rang a few times before being picked up.

"Hello?"

"Naraku?"

There was a pause. She could imagine hisface at that moment, a grin on it.

* * *

Kagome gasped as she stopped. She didn't know how long she had been running, or even _where_ she had been running. 

She sat down on the sidewalk. She felt as though her side would split open. That was nothing compared to how she was emotionally feeling, though.

She opened her book bag, looking for something to wipe her own tears away. Nothing. More tears welled up in her eyes as she noticed the only thing she could use was her own sleeve.

"Great, now I have to ruin my shirt", she said in a shakey voice.

She did just that. She started to cry again, at how pathetic she was, but she made herself stop. She couldn't cry anymore, she wouldn't, no matter how much it bit at her eyes.

Why did this all matter so much? InuYasha kissed Kikyo, why was she crying about it? She couldn't understand herself. A slight breeze went by and she shivered. Why had she been in such a hurry to get away? She knew how she felt about him, but she didn't know why she was feeling _this_ way. What was the reason for all of this? Why did she feel like InuYasha had betrayed her? Why had she even cried about it? She had seen Miroku kiss girls and it certainly didn't make her cry. Maybe there was something wrong with her.

The wind blew again and she shivered more this time. She had left her coat in her locker. Kagome wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to warm herself. She rested her head on her knees, trying to take this all in.

"Kag?" someone called.

Kagome looked up quickley, praying that it wasn't one of her friends.

"Kouga?" she asked in disbelief as his car pulled over at the curb infront of her.

"Kagome, what are you doing on this side of town, isn't your house the other way?" he asked looking her up and down.

"Uh... I got lost..."

"Here, get in", he told her with a slightly concerned expression.

"Thank you", she said doing as he had told her to.

As soon as she was in he got back onto the road, slower than normal, though. Kagome could feel his concern.

"Kagome? Have you been crying?" he asked, looking over her while the light was red.

Kagome's face went pale for a moment. Kouga couldn't know that she was.

"No" she lied, "Damn eyes won't stop watering."

"Kagome... you cursed?"

Kagome didn't know how to answer, so she didn't.

The rest of the ride was sort of quiet so she could think better. She just had to keep herself back from crying since every few minutes Kouga looked back at her, as if looking for scars or something.

"Why is this all happening to me?" she asked herself again.

Was it Kikyo? What did she have against Kikyo? She thought for a moment. Kikyo... Kikyo... how did she feel about Kikyo?

Kikyo _always_ seemed to be the person she was compared to. It got really annoying. The first time she had met InuYasha he actually mistaken her for Kikyo. She sometimes felt pressured from it. In Kikyo's earilier years she had gotten way better grades than Kagome, and she felt constantly reminded of this. Sometimes she felt like just screaming 'I'm Kagome! Not Kikyo!'

Kagome shook her head, it couldn't be Kikyo. But what else? InuYasha?

InuYasha... where could she start with him? They had been friends for a pretty long time. He was a pretty good friend, except for making her and Sango late sometimes. He was sorta prortective about her, but that was just cause they were friends. Sure, she had noticed that she had some sort of feelings for him, but it couldn't be strong. It _was_ InuYasha.

She had sometimes found herself thinking about him, but... that was normal right? Sometimes she'd think about Sango and they were friends just the same as she was with InuYasha. She had asked him to dance but... that was just a dance. And so what if he was the first one that came to mind when she asked herself who she could trust?

What was she saying? He was a jerk. He wasn't social and he didn't give a crap about his grades. He had no morals. He'd never ask a girl out himself even if he _really_ liked her. He always acted like the big bad tough guy, but he wasn't. He was just like everyone else. But why did she have that feeling around _him_?

"We're here", Kouga said stoping the car and getting out.

Kagome blinked and looked out. They were indeed at her house. It seemed so much darker than before. It was probably the winter equinox. She missed the summer, InuYasha had always been trying to get out of his house that summer because Sesshoumaru had come to stay for the time being. Why was she thinking about him? She shook her head. She must be coming down with something, that was the _only_ explaination.

Kouga pulled open her door and offered her a hand out. She took it, her mind was somewhere far away and her expression was rather blank.

"Are you okay, Kags?" Kouga asked looking over her as he walked her up to her door.

Kagome blinked and nodded up to him. They stopped at the door and Kagome froze. There was only one explaination... and it was all suddenly making sense.

She loved _InuYasha_.

Her eyes buldged as she realised it. Everything fit with it. But she couldn't, it was _just_ a crush, _right_? No, it wasn't she _did_ love him. She wished more than anything that she didn't. He liked Kikyo, the girl she felt like she could never quite reach.

If she had felt bad before, she felt ten times worse. A lost crush was much better than a lost love. She could hit herself for not noticing before. For not seeing the things he had tried to hide from her, yes, she knew he must have been hiding it. This only mad it feel worse. There was only one word to describe it, broken.

With out a thought, she grabbed Kouga and brought his lips to hers. Kouga blinked in confusion as suddenly he was up against Kagome, the girl he had been crushing on for a while.

A tear slipped down Kagome's face as she locked lips with Kouga. She didn't know why, but she needed to. Even if she really didn't have feelings for him, she could pretend to. Maybe feelings would grow on. Maybe somehow it would all work out, maybe...

Kagome pulled away as quickly as she had pulled him in. She wiped her tear away with the back of her hand. She got out her keys and opened the door smoothly. She stood in the door way for a minute, eyes hollow, face sullen.

"Good night, Kouga", she said as she closed the door.

To Be Continued

* * *

Take a breathe. There were a lot of emotions here. Its supposed to be the climax of the whole thing.I hope I potrayed them the right way. Iknew what all the characters were feeling, but I had a tough time trying to find the right words for them. You see with Kagome its sorta like rebound... except she never really did anything with InuYasha. InuYasha's pretty much shocked, and feeling terrible about all of it. Sesshoumaru ias just sorta... his normal feeling. Kikyo is just... numb. Miroku and Sango aren't in this one too much. Well, the important one was Kagome's feelings. I really wanted toexpress them the right way. Hope I did... at least a little bit.

Sorryit took so long for me to update. As I said I wanted to portray the emotions right, and it took me that long to get them even that close to how I wanted them to be. You guys didn't give much encouragement from only giving me two reviews from other people. One of the two doesn't even count because I know the girl and I make her read and review them when she comes over, yes I'm evil like that.

Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee review thing one! I reeeaaally need reviews! I love reviews and I need more to make this any better, or just for ideas. Please? If you do thank you! Thanks a lot! So please do!

Hoping you guys are still interested,

Maddycat2000


	11. Jerk!

**Shikon Point (Chapter 11)**

Kouga paced in his room. The other night Kagome had kissed him. He didn't understand it, not that he didn't like her. He had wanted to ask her out forever. He just... wasn't expecting her to make a move, especially not then. She had seemed really down about something. But she _had_ kissed him.

He always had thought that there was something between her and InuYasha. Of course she liked Kouga too, but it just seemed she liked InuYasha a little... too. That was probably the only thing holding him back from asking her out again. She _had_ kissed him, though.

He still wasn't sure what that really meant. She had given him sort of a mixed impression. Yes, she had kissed him, but she had pulled back first and she hardly gave him a goodbye before practically slamming the door in his face.

What did it all mean? Was it just a one time thing or did it mean something?

Kouga groaned and picked up his phone. If he couldn't figure it out, maybe someone else could and they'd better. He dialed the first numbers that came to mind and sat down as the phone rung. After about five rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ginta?"

"Who is this?"

"Its me."

"And... uh... that would be who?"

"It's Kouga, you idiot!"

"Oh! Kouga! Uh... what's up?"

"What does it mean if a girl kisses you, then closes the door in your face?" he asked.

"Uh... I don't know" Ginta admitted.

"Idiot, why did I even ask you?"

"Uh... cuz I... " Ginta started, but Kouga was quick. He had already hung up on him.

Kouga groaned under his breath. He dragged a chair over from the other side of the room, placed it beside the phone and sat down. He looked out his window and started to twiddle his fingers, as if he was waiting for something.

"C'mon..."

The phone suddenly began to ring and Kouga picked it up at the first ring, like he knew that it would ring right then.

"I'msorrydon'thangup!" Ginta managed to say in one quick breath.

"Geez, take a breath!" Kouga said, leaning back on the chair and placing a statisfied smile on his face. He placed his feet on his desk and relaxed. "Now, are you going to listen?"

"Yes, did you say something about kissing someone?"

Kouga let out a sigh as he began to tell Ginta what had happened the other day, leaving out that he believed that she was crying earilier and that he had picked her up on the side of the road, half across town.

* * *

After Kouga had explained it all to Ginta, the phone became silent. 

"Wow... Kagome kissed _you_?" Ginta asked in slight disbelief.

"Yes, she kissed me! Is that so hard to believe!" Kouga spat into the phone, sitting straight up in his chair.

"No! No! That's not what I meant, it's just surprising... you know!" Ginta said quickly in his defence, expecting to be hung up on.

"Yeah... I know..." Kouga sighed. He leaned back in his chair again and stared up at the ceiling. "Does that mean we're dating or something?"

"I think so..."

The phone was silent once again. Both trying to fully grasp the idea that Kagome now actually _was_ Kouga's girl. _Kouga's_. He had said so for a very long time, but it never was fully true. This seemed almost surreal.

"Uh... thanks... Ginta..." Kouga mumbled, "I've got to go... bye..." With that, he slowly hung up the phone and stared out the window.

_His_ Girl. Kagome was _his_ girl now.

But he'd have to keep her his girl. InuYasha, that was the one thing that might be a threat.

_'I guess I'm picking Kagome up on Monday for school' _he thought to himself as he picked up the phone once again.

* * *

InuYasha slowly rose out of bed at the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned and walked over to his desk where it was placed. He turned it off and shuffled back into his bed. Fifteen minutes later he was woken by his mom's yelling. 

"You're going to be late! I already have to put your clock on the other side of the room, what more do I have to do to get you to get up!" she asked loudly.

"Geez, keep it down", InuYasha said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "It's not like it's the end of the wor--"

His eyes popped as he caught sight of the time. He suddenly bounced off of the bed and ran over to his closet. He threw a random shirt and jeans onto the bed.

"Mom! Get out! I need to get dressed!" he said pushing her out of the door roughly and closing it behind her.

InuYasha managed to get ready fast enough. He skipped breakfast and jumped into his car.

"Time to pick the girls up" he mumbled to himself as he started to turn the car on.

It took a moment for it to click back into InuYasha's head. _She_ had seen _them_. He frooze remembering this. He always picked Kagome up first because her house was closer, but he didn't feel it best to do so in this situation. Would she even talk to him now? Was _he_ supposed to say 'sorry'? There had to be a way through it without that.

"InuYasha! Get a move on already!" his mom called from the front steps of his house.

He quickly remembered that if he made Kagome late on top of this, she would for sure never ever talk to him again. Sango would be mad at him too if she was late.

_Did_ she tell Sango? Who else knew about it? He shook his head, trying to clear it so at least he could get out of the driveway. He did so quickly and sped off.

* * *

InuYasha stopped abruptly in front of Kagome's house. He quickly jumped out and jogged to her door. He knocked a few times then waited impatiently. He waited for a minute, no answer. He knocked again, but there didn't seem to be one movement from inside. 

"Kagome?" he called starting to walk around to the back of her house.

Again, there was no answer. Where was she? Was she not answering on purpose?

"She left."

InuYasha spun around to see a red nosed Shippou standing behind him.

"She left? When? How?" he asked, blinking at the kid.

"A few minutes ago, Kouga picked her up" he said, before taking out a tissue and blowing his nose on it.

InuYasha winced in disgust from the sound Shippou made into the tissue. It took him a minute to recover from the noise so that he could process what Shippou just told him.

_She left... with Kouga!_

Envy started to boil in him, he tried not to let it show. He didn't want the little kid taunting him about it, he already had to see enough of that kid since he and Kagome were neighbors. Plus, Shippou might tell Kagome about this little 'conversation', the kid was such a kiss-up to her.

"Well... I didn't ask you" he said rudely.

"Yes, you did!" Shippou said jumping up and down, "You just did!"

Yes, he had. He knew that. How was he supposed to reply now? He couldn't make it look like he cared. He mumbled something quietly to himself before shrugging.

"Shouldn't you be at school or something?"

"I'm sick! You haven't noticed!"

InuYasha was about to reply back to the kid, when he looked down at his watch.

"Fuck! I'm late!"

"You cursed!" Shippou said accusingly, pointing at InuYasha for effect. InuYasha, however, did not take the time to reply to that or even notice it. He ran over to his car, jumped in and drove off as fast as possible without causing a car accident. He still needed to pick up Sango, or try to at least.

* * *

"Hey Kag!" Sango called, shuffling over to Kagome. "Kagome!" 

Kagome slowly looked up from her locker at Sango as she popped up next to her.

"Kagome, you alright?" Sango asked, furrowing her brow at Kagome.

"Uh.. yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome asked straightening up and putting on a small smile.

"Er... just never mind."

Kagome put her attention back to her locker, choosing not to start a conversation with Sango. Sango tilted her head, a bit surprised that Kagome didn't. Usually she couldn't get Kagome to stop talking.

"Hey, Kag? Have you seen Miroku?" Sango asked, looking at her nails as though she really didn't care whether she answered her or not.

"No, he's absent I think."

"Oh" Sango mumbled, letting a bit of the disappointment show in her tone. "Isn't InuYasha absent, too?"

"I don't know" Kagome said, slamming her locker shut. It was _such_ a lie! She then turned to Sango and tried not to look her in the eye, but it seemed Sango was looking at something else anyway.

"There he is!" Sango said, putting on a small smile, "At least one of them is here."

Kagome spun around to see which she was talking about.

_'Please don't let it be Inu, please don't let it be Inu!'_

It took a moment to stop him. Sure enough it was indeed InuYasha as she had prayed against. Kagome quickly turned back around to Sango, and brushed a hand through her hair nervously.

"Hey! Inu!" Sango called, waving her hands to signal him. Kagome's face lost a bit of its color.

"I've gotta go to next subject" she said quickly and then headed for her escape.

"Kagome?" Sango called, searching the hall with her eyes trying to see where Kagome had darted off to. "Kagome!"

Sango bit her lip, cursing to herself. And turned back around to see InuYasha right in front of her, she almost bumped into him. She let out a slight gasp of surprise. She took a step back and looked up at him.

"You startled me."

"Oh... uh... sorry."

"Where were you?"

"Late."

Sango knew as much. As soon as she noticed he was five minutes late, she knew she should start trying to get a ride from her parents. She had made it just in time. It was lucky really. She felt a little guilty that he had been late alone, the fact that he probably drove to Kagome's house attempting to pick them up didn't really help him get there in time. She brushed the feeling away, he had been late many times before, she doubted he really cared.

"You missed the whole first period!"

"Yeah, I think I noticed" he grumbled in an annoyed tone. "Did you see Kagome?"

"Yeah, I was just talking to her, she ran off. You think something's up with her?" Sango asked, tilting her head and trying to meet his eyes, but he looked away instantly.

"How would I know?" he shot back in defense.

"You both need to relax" Sango said, turning around and beginning to walk away.

What was up with those two? They were acting really weird. Had she missed something? If so, why wasn't Kagome telling her? Were they growing apart or something?

Sango shook her head, to clear the thoughts.

_'Don't think like that Sango. Just get to class and leave it!'

* * *

_

Kagome let out a small sigh as she entered the cafeteria. The lunch line seemed to be crowded and today she was buying. She took a suspicious glance around the room. She didn't see InuYasha anywhere, thank God.

She calmly walked over to the line and took her place at the end. She must have been pretty late since she seemed to be the very last. The line didn't seem to be moving at all. She got onto her tippy toes and tried to see if the front was moving. Yes, the front was moving, but somehow the back, where she was, wasn't. She let out a groan, turning to lean on the wall.

It was then she noticed InuYasha step into the cafeteria. Kagome's eyes bulged slowly. He seemed to be looking around the room, for someone. Her? No, it _must_ be Kikyo, she _was_ his girlfriend, right? Kagome bit her lip, admitting this to herself, hurt.

She had a boyfriend, though and it wasn't InuYasha. That proved something, right? Kagome stepped a bit out of line. Where _was_ Kouga? She needed to become closer to him if she ever wanted to get over InuYasha. Or in this case, if she wanted to wait in line without coming in contact with him.

She spotted Kouga, he was much further up in the line. He was surrounded by a few of his friends. They were laughing about something. Kagome glanced back at InuYasha, he seemed to be starting to walk to the line. Perfect time to move.

Kagome swiftly walked out of her spot in the line to Kouga. Yes, she was cutting. She usually hated it when people did it, that was why the line was so long, but she couldn't just stand there as InuYasha got closer.

"Hey Kouga" she greeted him, putting on a big fake smile.

His friends stepped back to see who was talking. They blinked at her, quickly shaking off their bit of surprise and greeting her back.

"Hi Kagome" they replied.

"Hey Kag" Kouga said, giving her a warm smile.

Kouga glanced over at the guys, seeming to give them a bit of a signal. It took them a minute, but then they seemed to start walking off.

"We better... eat... bye Kouga! Bye Kagome!"

"Bye!" Kagome returned to them, giving them a small wave, then turning back to Kouga and stood, wanting to start a conversation. But what was she supposed to talk to him about?

* * *

"Hey Kagome! You're leaving me all alone today!" Sango called from their usual table, waving over to her lightly. 

"Sorry" Kagome said, blushing slightly as she took a seat next to Sango on the circular table.

"It's okay. We've got to talk, though" Sango said, smiling lightly.

"Talk about what?" Kagome asked, her voice just a tad on the shaky side.

"Well ---"

"Hey guys" InuYasha greeted, pulling into a chair across from them.

"Hey Inu!" Sango said, giving him a big annoyed smile. She had hoped to talk to Kagome alone.

InuYasha glanced over to Kagome who then shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Kagome did not return his greeting, it seemed more like she was trying to ignore it. She looked over her shoulder, searching hopefully for Kouga. InuYasha began to open his mouth to say something. Where was Kouga when she needed him?

"Hey Kag!" he called out from her other side, carrying his tray.

Kouga smoothly took the chair next to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her hip. He had noticed InuYasha and he felt like showing off a bit in front of him. He looked to Kagome and put on a big satisfied smile.

"You cover a lot of ground when you're in a hurry" he commented, starting to eat.

Kagome returned a smile to Kouga and nodded. She felt her stomach lurch, and hid a wince. She reached down and pulled Kouga's arm higher, to her waist. Kagome was uncertain where to look. She was afraid to see Sango's expression (who was surely wondering what was going on), she didn't want to look at InuYasha at all and Kouga's smile was making her nervous, she finally settled for looking straight down at her food and began to eat slowly, even though she didn't have an appetite at the moment. There was silence for a moment, like the world taking in a deep breath.

Suddenly there was a small crash and both Kagome and Sango looked over to see Kouga on the floor and InuYasha glaring down at him.

"What the hell are you doing over here? Don't you have some other table to be at?" he growled. Kouga blinked before jumping up and fixing InuYasha an angry glare.

"I can sit wherever I want! Do you have a problem with that, shit face?" he asked back, pushing InuYasha back lightly, but in a threatening manner.

"Maybe I do" InuYasha answered, returning the push. Sango stared at the two before looking at Kagome with a questioning glance.

Kagome ignored Sango's look, biting her lip. She quickly scanned over the room, most people seemed not to notice the two, Kagome wanted to keep it that way, she didn't like to cause or be in scenes, they drew the wrong kind of attention. Some people liked that kind, but she sure didn't.

"InuYasha, stop it! Leave Kouga alone!" These words brought a smile to Kouga's face, he grinned at InuYasha and turned to face Kagome.

"You don't have to worry, Kagome" he said proudly, turning back to look InuYasha in the eyes again. "The only one that's going to get hurt is dog shit here" Kouga gave InuYasha another little push, which InuYasha returned, harder this time.

"Both of you stop!" Kagome ordered, standing up. Neither looked or listened to her, they just both kept giving each other that harsh look. Kagome mumbled something under her breathe and got up out of her seat, speeding out of the lunch room. The two guys watched her leave the room, blinking after her.

"Look what you two have done now!" Sango groaned, turning her back to the two guys.

"Great job, jackass" Kouga hissed at InuYasha, turning to pick up his tray. He swiftly walked away, over to his normal table, as if nothing had happened.

"I'm the jackass?" InuYasha grumbled. He stood there for a minute before running off after Kagome.

* * *

"Kagome?" 

She quickly slammed her locker shut as she heard InuYasha's fimilar voice. She grabbed her bag, almost spilling its contents all over the floor in her haste. She started off towards the one place he couldn't get her, the girl's bathroom. Unluckily her locker seemed to be the farthest place from all the bathrooms in the building, so she had to try to walk extra fast, without getting caught by one of the teachers.

"Kagome?" he called again.

She bit her lip as he sounded closer, he somehow always seemed to be faster and stronger than she, plus unlike she, he didn't care if one of the teachers saw him and stopped him, he was probably sprinting. As much as she was trying to escape, she didn't want a detention.

"Kagome!"

Suddenly, he had her pinned against a group of lockers. Her eyes bulged a bit in surprise, but went back to normal quickly as she struggled to break free.

"Kagome, stop running away damn it!"

She gave no response to him. Kagome gave up her struggle, however. She looked to her side, she didn't want to look him in the eye, he didn't deserve it.

"Look at me! What's your fucking problem? And what's with you and Kouga all of a sudden?" InuYasha asked in a deeply irritated voice.

"Jerk!" she said, turning to look at him, her harsh glaze seemed to set him aback for a minute.

"What makes _me_ the jerk? You're the one dodging me! I know I kissed Kikyo and all, but this is a bit much!"

Something flickered in Kagome's eyes at this. First she wanted to start to cry again, but then the memory of the note in her locker came back. Her hands tightened into fists. How could he be so cruel and then even ignore what he had done? She looked up into his eyes with pain and silent anger. InuYasha blinked, and shrugged uncomfortably, he didn't like the feeling he was getting from that cold stare, it almost reminded him of Kikyo's, except this one seemed to hurt more.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, kneeing him in the groin.

"Fuck!"

InuYasha quickly pulled away and winced, bending down slightly. Kagome took a step away from the locker she had just been up against and looked down at him with hot tears falling.

"This makes you the asshole" she replied in a shaky voice as she pulled out the half crumpled note out of her bag and threw it at him lightly.

She started to walk away again, still to the girl's room. Strangely enough, it was still to hide. To hide her tears, they were foolish tears, she shouldn't let herself feel with way, not about him, especially. Before she made a last turn to enter the girl's lavatory she stopped and turned to him for a moment, she covered her eyes with her bangs so he couldn't see the tears forming there.

"And Kouga's _my boyfriend_."

Then she left, left InuYasha there, bending down and looking at the ground.

"Your boyfriend!" he yelled back in the direction she had gone, even though he knew very well that she was out of ear shot by now.

Envy grew up inside him. Kouga, that dumb ass. He wanted to throw a punch at him right now, however Kouga was for sure not in the hall. How were they both suddenly 'going out'? He had been sure they wouldn't get together anytime soon. Was it seeing Kikyo with him that pushed her to that? How could she really like him? He growled to himself, fists clenching and unclenching.

He looked at the paper she had thrown. What had she been talking about? What could it possibly say to have made her that angry? She could get into little fits, but she had never gone that far. Her voice had been shaking too. Usually it was always calm, and if it did shake at all, it was from laughing.

The bell period bell began to ring, signaling the end of lunch.

InuYasha took no notice of the bell and slowly bent down to pick up the note. He took a moment to look it over in its crumpled state, then began to carefully open it. He blinked as it seemed to be his own handwriting. He quickly began to read it over. It read:

_Kags,_

_Come to the Library after school. I'll be there. Wait for me, I'll be looking forward to seeing you._

_-Inu_

"What the hell? I didn't write this..."

To Be Continued

* * *

Whooo cliff hanger! I'm not so evil to leave a really big cliffy, but I left one. I hope the plots going well and its keeping all of your interests. Please tell me in a review if anything in it bores you, if you disagree with anything, or if you have any ideas. Or... just review! I love all of you that do review! You guys rock! Without your support I would not have gotten this far.

I'm planning to adding the rising plots for other characters aswell. I have a bit of an idea for Sango and Miroku problems. I was hoping to save them and use them for a second season, but I doubt I will do one plus, I want them to have a bit of drama aswell. I hate it when certain characters totally have the spot light. I like to keep it a bit fair. In the next chapters there should be a bit more fluff between some characters. I won't tell what couples because I think that pretty much gives half of the plot away off the bat, no I won't make that certain. For all you people know I could have... Jaken going with Sesshoumaru... oh gosh I can't pull that off! No, I'm deffinatly not putting them together. Jakens just a toad in this so that'd be really odd. No offece to people who like that, I just don't see their feelings going that way. But you still don't know what I have up my sleeves! At least I hope you don't...

Okay so things to ponder on to make you want to read the next chapter more (yes, I'm evil aren't I?)... What's InuYasha going to do about the note? Who did write the note? Does Ayame know about Kouga and Kagome? what is the evil Naraku planning? What plans do I have for Sango and Miroku? Will Kohaku be found out? Is Hojo still gonna try to get Kagome? What changed Kikyo? ARE THEY ALLGOING TO DIE!

Sorry for not updating sooner,

Maddycat2000

PS I was just pretending to be ultra dramatic with the 'are they all going to die?' thing. No way am I killing them all. Just an odd joke of mine... -.-'


	12. Scheming

**Shikon Point (Chapter 12)**

"Damnit Sesshoumaru!"

The outburst was soon followed by a loud hammering at the door. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in the direction of all the ruckus. Who was it _this_ time?

"Open up!" the person in the hallway continued, giving an extra effort to pound even harder.

The twenty year old gave his wall a cold glare before slowly making his way towards his door. Who was it and what did they want? And why did they have to be so immature to bang on his door? Seriously, the doorbell would have worked just fine. He stood infront of his door for a moment, relishing the idea that he was further agrivating the nuisance on the other side with his lack of haste. He let out a small sigh of a annoyence and looked into the peep hole of his door to see who it was.

It was none other than his idiot half brother. How had he known?

"InuYasha, haven't you heard of common manners?" he groaned.

"Open the fucking door!!"

His mouth curved into a small smirk as he noted the pattern of bangings on the door slightly louder than before, probably caused by InuYasha ramming his entire body against the door despite his previous command. Sesshoumaru walked smoothly over to the door and waited for a pause between the bangs to reach down to the handle and unlock the door. A second after the door was swung open with his half brother blinking on the floor, obvisously a little slow on how exactly he had ended up on the floor so suddenly. Sesshoumaru couldn't keep his amusement to himself, but InuYasha recovered quickly.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"Well I'd think it a bit rude to throw yourself at my door. Wouldn't you find me to be as well, if I were to do the same to yours in your time of reflection?" Sesshoumaru cooed calmly as he walked back over to his couch where he had been before the interuption, as though it had never occured.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my business, you fucking faggot," InuYasha yelled, all the more pissed that Sesshoumaru was so calm about all of this.

"Hmm?" Sesshoumaru perked at the idea that he had been invovled in something so brillant to have flung his brother so far off the edge to drive the full hour that it took to reach his condo, relitively close to the college Sesshoumaru had choosen over the many scholarships (in law) offered to him. "What was it exactly that I did to irritate you so?" Sesshoumaru grinned, quite suddenly pleased with himself.

"What the hell do you think?! The note you ass hole!"

"Hm...? Note...?"

Suddenly the whole thing didn't seem as interesting once he realized whatever it was wasn't his doing, though he was interested enough in what exactly happened not to kick his brother out the door that moment.

"You left Kagome a fucking note! Don't act all coy you little coward!"

Sesshoumaru was used to InuYasha's bad language and little "rages", but being called a coward he didn't tolerate. With one swift move he had InuYasha up agianst the wall by the neck.

"What did you call me?!" he growled, glowering down at his brother.

"A c-c-coward... you as-asshole..."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth menacingly and flung his brother to the ground.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about and I'd advise you not to say anything you're going to regret later," Sesshoumaru hissed through clenched teeth and with a flash InuYasha found himself back outside Sesshoumaru's place.

"Sesshoumaru! You asshole!" he screamed, getting back up to pound on the door, but this time there was deffinately no answer on the other side and soon he gave up and returned to his car.

He sped off in the Jeep at least ten miles over the speed limit and went over the whole thing in his head, gripping the steering wheel asthough if he let his gaurd down for a minute it might fly off the car. Did he believe Sesshoumaru? He pondered the question for a moment.

"Hell no. The day I listen to that jerk off I'm going to need to strangle myself."

* * *

Ring! Ring!

"Ugh..." Kagome uttered as she blinked awake.

She had fallen asleep while scribling down every and any thought that came to mind invovling InuYasha or Kikyo. The result was about five pages of whining and a whole lot of over-emotional ranting. Wow, somehow that really had exhausted her.

_Riiiing, riiing!_

She glanced over to her bedside table to see her phone almost ringing itself off the table. She reached over and picked it up.

"H-hello?" she answered groggily.

"Kagome? That you?" Sango asked.

"Uhm... yeah..."

"You sound funny."

"Well, you woke me up," Kagome replied scratching her head and slowly getting up to look at herself in her full length mirror. Whoa, her hair was a mess.

"Ah, sorry. Uhm... so... how exactly did you fall asleep?"

"I don't know, I guess I was sleepier than I thought." There was a slight pause on the other line and Kagome blinked. What was with all the pauses?!

"Kagome, if you had a problem you'd tell me right?"

"Yeah, sure," she mumbled, scurrying over to the bathroom to find her brush.

"Well, whats going on exactly?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not an idiot. Its kinda obvisous something happened?"

"Happened? What do you mean happened?"

"Thats what I was kind of hoping you'd tell me," Sango sighed, waiting for her words to sink in.

InuYasha and Kikyo, _thats_ what happened. But did she want to tell Sango that? It sounded like a good reason in her head, but she didn't want to come off as crazily over-protective or anything, she wasn't. She didn't really care that much. All it did was prove he was a bad friend, and a jerk for wanting her to see. Why had he done that? That whole part made it seem like a game to him. Was that it? Did he know she had liked him? How would he? Unless...

"Kago--" Sango's voice was cut off in the middle of the word.

"Huh?"

"Oh uhm... hold on theres someone on the other line," Sango quickly informed her.

"Sango, I have homework to do..." Kagome interjected. Suddenly, she really didn't want to be on the phone anymore.

"Just hold on."

"Sang-"

The line went silent.

"Crap," Kagome mumbled, she didn't want to "hold", especcially not now. She felt like she was peicing something together all of a sudden and it twisted her insides thinking about it yet she had to, she needed to figure this out. She didn't want to hang up on Sango, but... she never had before and... she couldn't hold a grudge for hanging up on her once, could she?

* * *

"Hello?" Sango called irritably into the phone.

"What the hell is Kagome's problem?" a fimilar voice growled.

"Erg... InuYasha...?"

It was a little suprising realizing who was calling her. InuYasha like... never called her. Infact, he almost never called any of the girls he talked to. He always had some stupid reason when they brought it up, but Sango knew better than that. The real reason, despite all his rude replies to the question, was more like he was shy about it. Unlike Miroku, Sango imagined he still felt uncomfortable trying to think of what to say at times.

InuYasha really did seem more intense from afar than up close, how the gang saw him all the time. For a moment she realized how great that was that the four of them noticed things like that about each other. Then she was reminded he had cut into her conversation with Kagome.

"Who the fuck else?"

"What do you want now?" she grumbled, narrowing her eyes at her wall.

"What I asked. What the fuck is up with Kagome? She's pissing me off."

"How you ran after her before didn't really seem to me like she was the one pissing you off..."

There was a slight growl on the phone and the silence was prolonged on the line for a moment longer. Sango seemed to be getting that a lot lately.

"Look I was just about to figure that out when you called."

A loud honk was heard coming from his side of the line then a line of muffled curses.

"InuYasha, what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing important."

She paused, "You're on the road aren't you?"

"What do you care?" he retorted sharply.

"You're driving is bad enough for God's sakes! Now call me back when you're actually going to be able to have a normal conversation. Buh-bye," she hung up on him and switched over to the line Kagome had been on, crossing her fingers she hadn't hung up.

Too late.

"Damnit," she mumbled as she dialed the girls number again.

No answer. Sango waited until the voice mail picked up, then hung up again before she could leave a message.

Sango stretched out on her bed and let out a groan of annoyance. Why did the world hate her this week? Everything seemed totally out of wack and she was now _certain_ something was up between Kagome and InuYasha. The morning and afternoon rides had been even more painful without Kagome. Could it be Kouga that was causing all this? It was deffinately possible, but for some reason, she doubted it.

As she lay on the bed in silence, consulting her thoughts she could hear the TV playing downstairs. She listened for a minute trying to identify what Kohaku must be watching. Cartoons.

She pulled herself up out of bed and dragged herself down stairs to see him; indeed, lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling like one of the deep thinking types. Ha, he could almost have fooled her. She chuckled at the thought.

"Hey, Kohaku. Whatcha watching?" she asked, plopping down on the little space left unoccupied on the couch.

"..."

Sango blinked, "Kohaku?"

There was no answer. Her little brother stared up at the ceiling, his expression exactly the same as if he had not seen or heard her at all. Was it a game?

Sango giggled and waved her hand infront of his blank face, but still... nothing. She started to worry.

"Kohaku? You okay?" She reached over and shook him a little.

He jumped up as if someone had hit him and swung his head back and forth wildly, his eyes large and buldging eyes. His back was hunched and his skin prickled, a position of self defense.

"Kohaku! Whats wrong?" she gasped, sliding over to embrace her brother.

He rose his hand as if to hit her, but froze as if just recognizing her, then jumped up out of her arms and away from the couch. His limbs shook a bit and he stuttered for words.

"Oh uh... sorry, you startled me a bit, sis." His eyes glanced around for an escape, "I'm uh... gonna go do some stuff... I have you know... homework and stuff... knock if you're gonna come in." Then he was scurring up the stairs, and slammed his bedroom door.

Sango stared down at where her brother had been only moments ago, seemingly detacted from the world.

"What is happening to everyone lately..."

* * *

Warm drops of water pooled under Kagome as she sat in her bathroom on the floor, her robe pulled tightly around her delicate frame. She had figured it all out by now and was sure she had finally got it right.

"Stupid jerk hole..." she muttered to herself, trying to brush her tears away. She didn't want to cry over someone as dumb and heartless as him. After reviewing all of the evidence, she was pretty sure she had come to a conclusion on the recent events.

It was all InuYasha's doing, he had set up everything. What had she ever done to him to make him wish to hurt her so much?

Somehow, he must found out that she had liked him or at least, he figured out that he could _fool_ her into thinking she liked him. So he had played up the charm until he had her just where he wanted her. Then he had toyed with her for a bit while he got back his old girlfriend, Kikyo. And thats where the note took place.

It must have took him some thought as to how that would all work out. Seriously, she almost couldn't believe that he'd try to think up all that just to get back at her for... she didn't even know what. It was just perfect really, she really thought he did like her and she liked him. Then when she found them behind the bookcases... yeah... he was the biggest asshole she could think of. People had always said they thought he was rude and stuff, but it always had sort of seemed to her like that was just how he came off. She'd seen him a few times while his armour was all off, he really wasn't bad at all. Maybe she was wrong...

Why had he wanted to do to her? Why? Had she done something terribly wrong to him to make him want to spite her so badly? This was just all so cruel to be taken lightly.

But she wasn't going to fall for his little tricks anymore. Maybe it was better this way. At least now she knew his true colors and this after all just made her want to try harder to make it work with her and Kouga.

She'd show him. She could do fine without him infact, she suddenly looked forward to getting a ride from Kouga everyday.

Kgome reached for the phone and began to dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kouga."

"Kagome? That you? Whats up?"

"I dunno, not much. I just suddenly wanted to talk to you," she forced a smile.

To Be Continued

* * *

I'm worried most of you guys forgot about this, I couldn't blame you. I know it took me forever to do this, and its not even incredibly long or good. I'm very sorry. For a while I just seemed not to be in the mood, I suddenly lost interest. But I'm fully encouraged again. It would have been up before if the site hadn't been acting up. I was not able to upload the chapter onto the site on my mother's computer or mine, so I ended up exporting chapter five then cutting and pasting. If all of you will continue to read the story, I'm sure you'll like it better than what it would have been like if there had not been that huge break. Once I reread the whole thing I thought up new ideas that I feel will be much better. 

Hoping you won't murder me,

Maddycat2000

P.S. I'd like to especially thank kara422. Her reviews encouraged me to do better and now I have took notes of what I am planning which should improve the story plot. Whoever you are, thanks. And also thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed any chapter. I love it when you guys do, and I reread all reviews I got on this story too. Again, thank you!


End file.
